We Have Eachother
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: Adam's in Toronto for a couple days and he bumps into a old friend. What will happen between her and Adam while he's in town and will he make her realize the WWE is her home?
1. Chapter 1

Adam Copeland was in his hometown of Toronto, Ontario, Canada walking through the downtown area enjoying the atmosphere until he bumped into someone.

'' I'm so sorry.'' Adam said. Then when he looked at the woman his face lit up. '' Trish?!'' He exclaimed.

'' Hi.''

'' Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!'' He said picking her up into a hug.

'' You too. What are you doing here anyway?'' She asked still in his arms.

'' I was on break for a couple days and I just wanted to visit here and see my parents and visit you, but I see I don't have to do that.'' Adam said.

'' No you don't.'' Trish said.

'' I was just about to go to the coffee shop did you want to join me?'' Adam asked.

'' Sure.'' Trish said.

'' Great!'' Adam said.

The Coffee Shop

'' So what have you been up to?'' Adam asked.

'' Nothing much just hosting and working at the yoga studio.'' Trish said.

'' Oh.''

'' So what have you been up to?'' Trish asked with a smile.

'' Just working and enjoying life.''

'' Same here. I see you have a new love intrest on Smackdown.''

'' Yeah I do. I think the storyline writers just think I'm only good for that, so when are you coming back?'' Adam asked.

'' Me?''

'' Yeah.''

'' No time soon.''

'' Oh. Come on I know you want to come back.''

'' I do, but come on, Adam, I retired. I just can't say I want to get back in the ring.''

'' Accie (D-Lo Brown) did it.'' Adam said.

'' That's Accie this is me.''

'' By the time I go back on the road I'll have you with me.''

'' We'll see and who says I want to hang out with you?'' Trish asked playfully.

'' Well you didn't turn down this coffee date since it was on me.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you, Adam.'' She said.

'' Your welcome.''

The two finished their coffees and went back into the city.

'' I wanted to do everything before I went back home to L.A. did you want to come to High Park with me?''

'' Why do you want to spend time with me?'' Trish asked smiling.

'' Because you're my best friend.''

'' But woudn't you want to hang out with someone else you know rather than me?''

'' Nope, only you. Why do you ask?''

'' I don't know, I guess I really don't hang with anyone as much as I used to. Actually I didn't need to spend time with anyone else cause I had all of you guys.'' Trish said smiling.

'' You're spending time with one of your friends now and that's all that matters.''

'' True.''

'' Now that we have this cleared up, will you come to High Park with me?''

'' Yes, Adam.'' Trish said.

The two walked to the park. They walked through it talking.

'' This is the best park I've ever been to.'' Trish said looking up at her surroundings.

'' Me too. I remember I used to come here as a little boy.''

'' Me and my sisters did too. Now I just take my nephews.''

'' Hey, Trish?''

'' Hmm?'' She said.

'' Why haven't you and Ron ever had any children?''

'' I want some, but Ron he's really not the fatherly type.''

'' Oh. I want to have kids someday.'' He said.

'' Maybe you will.''

'' And maybe Ron will think again and reconsider being a father.''

Trish smiled.

'' Can I have your autograph?'' A child asked.

Trish and Adam looked down.

'' Which one of us Bud?'' Adam asked.

'' Both of you.'' The little boy said.

'' Do you have some paper?'' Adam asked.

'' I do.'' Trish said and pulled out a small notepad.

'' You come prepared.'' Adam said.

'' I like to take notes when walking throught town and you interuppted that.'' Trish said.

She pulled out a pen too and began to sign the paper. She then handed it to Adam. Adam signed the paper and gave it to the small child.

'' Here you go.'' Adam said.

'' Thanks.'' He said.

'' Samuel!'' A woman's voice said coming towards the three. '' Samuel!'' She said again. The woman came over. '' Samuel what have I told you about running off and talking to strangers?''

'' They're not, mom.''

'' Oh really?''

'' Really.'' Adam said. '' I'm a wrestler and this woman next to me is a former wrestler.''

'' I don't care who you are. I don't know you two and neither does my son.'' She said.

'' I do, mom.'' He said.

'' That's enough!'' She said.

'' Ma'am, he's just wanted an autograph.'' Trish said.

'' I don't care. Until you two have children don't tell me how I should raise them.''

'' But she didn't.'' Adam said.

'' I don't want to hear it. I'm just going to take my son and leave.'' The boy's mother said. '' Come on, Samuel.'' She said grabbing his arm.

'' Mom!'' Samuel said.

The two left Adam and Trish shocked.

'' I can't believe how some parents can be.'' Trish said.

'' I know. Poor kid.'' Adam said.

'' I really don't want to be here anymore. Want to go back to my place?''

'' Sure.'' Adam said.

Trish and Adam left the park and went to Trish's car. The two got in and left for her house.

Trish's Home

'' We're here.'' Trish said parking the car in the garage.

'' I haven't been here in so long.'' Adam said.

'' How long?'' Trish asked.

'' Since forever.'' Adam said.

The two walked in.

'' It still looks the same though.'' Adam said. '' Where's Ron?''

'' He's on a buisness trip. As soon as I come back he leaves.''

'' I'm sorry to hear that.''

'' It's fine. I actually get used to it, wanna watch a movie?'' Trish asked.

'' Sure.'' Adam said.

The two walked through the kitchen and past her many rooms until they reached the entertainment room.

'' So what movie do you want to watch?'' Trish asked as she plopped on the couch.

'' How about a comedy?''

'' Police Academy?'' Trish asked.

'' Sure.'' Adam said.

Trish got back up and popped in the DVD. She then sat back down on the couch.

'' Make yourself comfortable.'' Trish said.

Adam smiled. '' Okay.'' He said.

An Hour Later

The movie went off and Adam saw Trish asleep. Adam took the remote by Trish and turned on the cable. He then gently pulled Trish's body on top of his and layed her head on his chest.

'' As long as I'm here you don't have to be alone.'' He whispered into her ear.

That's the end of the chapter. Tell me what you thnk and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish slept through the rest of the afternoon until she woke up in the evening. She saw Adam was asleep and noticed her head was on his chest. Not wanting to break away from his touch she held him even closer. Adam woke up and looked down at Trish with a smile.

'' Hi.'' Adam said.

'' Hello, you know you didn't have to stay with me.'' Trish said.

'' I wanted to. I didn't want you to be alone.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you.'' Trish said.

'' Your welcome.'' Adam said.

Trish sat up.

'' I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here.'' Trish said.

'' You'd still be alone by yourself.'' Adam said. '' I guess I see you tomorrow?'' Adam said.

'' I guess so.'' Trish said.

Adam stood to his feet.

'' I can take you home if you'd like?'' Trish asked.

'' I'd like that.''

'' Okay.''

Adam and Trish went past her many rooms again and past her big kitchen. The two left out the door and got into the car.

Adam's Home

The two stopped in front of his house.

'' This is me.'' Adam said.

Trish smiled. '' Bye, Adam.''

'' Bye.'' Adam said and hugged her.

Adam left out of the car and walked to his house.

Trish looked at him and waved. He waved back at her and walked inside. Trish saw him walk and left his house to go back to her own.

On the way back to her house Trish thought about Adam. She hadn't had the much fun with a friend in a long time nor did she have a genuine smile for awhile. Trish thought about Adam as Adam thought about her.

Trish's Home

Trish came home and walked to her room and changed into her pajamas. After that she picked up her cell phone sitting on her nightstand and called Adam.

'' Hello?'' Adam said.

'' Hey.'' Trish said.

'' Hey yourself. What are you doing?'' He asked.

'' Just talking to you. I just came home awhile ago.''

'' Oh. Well that's that you made it home safe.''

'' Thank you.'' Trish said.

'' Your welcome, so did you think about what I said?'' Adam asked.

'' What did you say?''

'' I actually asked when are you coming back.''

'' We already talked about this. I'm not coming back.''

'' Why, when you're all alone in that huge house? I'm worried about you now knowing that Ron's not around. I can come over tomorrow and stay there while I'm here.''

'' That's so sweet. I've never had anyone care about me like that.''

'' Well I'm not like most guys or most people.''

'' No you're not.''

'' So what do you say?''

'' I say..yes.''

'' Are you sure?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes and we'd have all the time in the world to spend together.'' Trish said.

'' That gives me just enough time to make you come back.''

'' Adam.'' Trish said.

'' What?''

'' Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'' Trish said.

'' Okay.'' Adam said. '' Bye, Trish.''

'' Bye, Adam.'' She said and hung up the phone.

After leaving the phone Trish stayed in bed and watched t.v. since she had already had her sleep.

The Next Day

Adam got all of his things ready for Trish's to put in the car. He grabbed all of his bags and locked the door. He then went to his car. Adam got inside and hit the road.

While Adam was driving he decided to get a bite to eat so he went to a local restaraunt.

The Restaraunt

Adam sat a table and looked inside the menu. While he was looking inside someone came to his table and took a seat across from him.

'' So what are you going to have?''

Adam looked up from his menu and laughed.

'' How come everywhere I turn you're around?'' Adam asked playfully.

'' Maybe it's just you who's everywhere _I _turn.'' Trish said.

Adam smiled.

'' So did you get your stuff?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes I did.'' Adam said.

'' I was going to go by the yoga studio to do some yoga wanna come by and join me?''

'' Me, doing yoga? Idon't think so.'' Adam said.

'' Oh come on, Adam it'll be fun.''

'' I don't know.'' Adam said.

'' Please.'' Trish said.

'' If it wasn't for those big brown eyes I am looking into I'd say '' no'' but I'll say ''yes''. Adam said.

'' Yes!'' Trish said. '' I promise you'll have a good time.''

'' Uh-huh.'' Adam said.

Adam and Trish ordered their light breakfast and went to the yoga studio afterwards.

The Studio

Trish sat her bag down and took off her shoes and socks. She looked over at Adam just watching her.

'' Aren't you going to take off your shoes?'' Trish asked.

'' I don't know if I can do this.'' Adam said shyly.

'' Come on, Adam it's just me and yoga is so easy.''

'' Okay.'' Adam said.

'' One more thing.'' Trish said.

'' What?'' Adam asked.

'' You can't do yoga in those jeans.''

'' So what do you want me to do?''

''..Take off your pants.''

'' So now you're trying to seduce me? Trish I thought of you as a good girl. What wil Ron say?''

'' I still am and speak for yourself, I am faithful to my husband.'' She said smiling.

'' Hey.'' Adam said playfully. '' I will, but no peeking.''

'' Please, Adam. Remeber what I said-,

'' You're faithful.'' Yeah I know.'' Adam said.

'' You better.''

'' While you strip down I'll take out the mats.''

'' Whatvever.'' Adam said.

Trish took out the mats and set them down. Adam was still undressing.

'' Hurry up.'' Trish said.

'' I'm coming.'' Adam said.

Adam cameover a couple minutes later and sat down on one of the mats.

'' Okay for our first pose is the '' Fish Pose''.

'' And how do you do that?'' Adam asked.

'' I'm going to show you. Like this.'' Trish said and layed on her back and came up to her elbows. '' You see?''

'' Yes.'' Adam said.

'' Now you do it.''

Adam did exactly what Trish did.

'' Now you're going to slide to the back of the mat with your arms still in place.''

Adam followed her directions.

'' This is easy.'' Adam said.

'' That's cause this is beginners.'' Trish said.

'' Oh.''

'' It's okay. Lay your head back and open your throat and after that try to come up while pressing on your foreams.'' Trish said.

Adam tried, but couldn't. He was struggling and Trish could see it.

'' I thought this was beginners.'' Adam said smiling.

'' It is.'' Trish said giggling. She scooted next to him and tried to help him. Adam finally got it. '' There you have it.''

'' I knew I could do it.''

'' With the help of me.'' Trish said.

'' I guess. Thank you, Trish for teaching me yoga.''

'' Your welcome.'' Trish said.

'' Does Ron do this kind of stuff?'' Adam asked.

'' Once again. No he doesn't.'' Trish said.

'' Too bad for him. He's missing out.''

'' So now you like it.

'' Maybe.''

'' You do.''

'' I never said that.'' Adam said.

Trish just smiled. '' So when are you going to meet your parents?'' Trish asked.

'' Sometime today or tomorrow.''

'' I'd really like to meet them.''

'' They'd really like to meet you.'' Adam said.

Trish isn't alone by herself anymore..well at least for the time being. While Adam's there for the night what will happen?

Coming up next!

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you guys can't stand me for creating a story then taking a long break then coming back to it. You guys are probaly pissed and sick of it. I promise y'all by next week I am officially back to wrting on a daily basis. Love ya'll and forgive me!**

Trish giggled. '' Whoever has you as a boyfriend is going to be really lucky.'' She said.

'' Why do you say that?'' Adam asked.

'' Because you're so sweet.'' Trish said.

'' Thank you, Trish.''

'' Your welcome. Hey I have an idea, '' Trish said.

'' What kind of idea?'' Adam asked.

'' How about after we leave here we go to the Beaches?'' Trish asked.

'' The Beaches? I haven't been there in a long time.''

'' Yeah, me and my nephews go there too when we hang out together.''

'' I'm up for it, are you nephews going to be?''

'' Huh?'' Trish asked confused.

'' Well you hang out with your nephews alot, so they must be great kids,'' Adam said.

'' They are, what are you trying to say?''

'' How about we take the boys with us to the Beaches.''

'' Adam, you probaly don't want to be bothered with kids.'' Trish said smiling.

'' You say it like I'm selfish. I like kids and want to have one remember?''

'' I do, but they're boys.''

'' I was one too, Trish.'' Adam said.

'' So you really want to hang out with me and my nephews?''

'' Correct.''

'' Then it's settled.'' Trish said.

'' It is.'' Adam said.

Adam got his clothes back on and the two were out the door for Trish's sister's house.

Christie's House

Adam and Trish finally arrived at her sister's house.

'' So this is Christie's house?'' Adam asked.

'' Uh-huh.'' Trish replied.

'' Seems cozy. '' Adam said.

'' It is.''

'' So what are your nephews names?'' Adam said.

'' Ryan and Jason.'' Trish said.( I don't know either boys' names or who's their mother, either Christie or her sister Melissa. Just bear with me guys.)

'' That's not hard to remeber.'' Adam said smiling.

'' It's not. Come on.'' Trish said and got out of the car.

Adam got out of the car and followed Trish to the small house.

Trish knocked on the door.

'' Who is it?'' Christie asked.

'' Trish.''

Christie opened the door and immidietaly she hugged her sister.

'' Trish!, and Adam?'' She exclaimed.

'' It's me.'' Adam said smiling.

Christie and Trish broke apart, so Christie could hug Adam.

'' How are you?'' She asked giving hima big warm hug.

'' Good. You and the boys?'' Adam asked.

'' I'm good, but Jason, the oldest is sick.'' She said.

'' Too bad. Me and Adam came by to pick up the boys to take them to the Beaches with us.''

'' Well Ryan can still go.''

'' Jase will still want to go too.'' Trish said.

'' He'll be fine.'' Christie said. '' We've been out here long enough, how about we go inside?'' She said.

'' Good idea.'' Trish said.

'' I was just thinking that.'' Adam said.

The three went inside. Christie went to the steps while Adam and Trish stood at the entrance of the door.

'' Ryan, your Aunt Trish is here!''

'' Coming ma'.'' Ryan said.

The little boy came downstairs and greeted Trish and Adam.

'' Hey Aunt Trish.'' He said.

'' Hi.'' She said with a warm smile.

''Hey I see you on wrestling. What's your name?'' Ryan said referring to Adam.

'' I'm Adam, so you see me beat up the other guys?'' He asked.

'' Actually I see them beat _you _up. Especially Undertaker. He's going to kick your butt!''

Adam chuckled. '' We'll just have to see about that.''

'' I guess so.''

'' How is your brother?'' Christie asked.

'' He's okay. He keeps coughing though. Why does he have a cold in the summer?''

'' He has a summer cold, hon.'' Christie replied.

'' Huh?''

'' Don't worry, son. He'll be fine. Guess where your Aunt Trish and her friend, Adam, is taking you?''

'' Where?''

'' To the Beaches.''

'' The Beaches? Yes!'' He said.

The three adults laughed.

'' How about I make you three a picnic basket?'' Christie asked.

'' That's okay.'' Adam said.

'' She does this all the time. She says we always have to be prepared.'' Trish whispered.

'' What are you saying about me?'' Christie asked.

'' Nothing.'' Trish.

'' Uh-huh. While I make you guys' basket. You can go upstairs and see Jason.''

'' Is he sick bad?'' Trish asked.

'' No, but if I tell Ryan tells him you were here, he's going to throw a fit.'' Christie said smiling.

'' I guess we have to go and see him.'' Trish said. ''Come on, Adam.''

'' I'm coming too. '' Ryan said.

The three went upstairs to Jason's room. He was watching t.v. when they walked in.

'' Jason, Auntie Trish and Adam's here.'' He said coming over to the bed.

Adam and Trish followed him and stood by the bed also.

'' Hey Auntie Trish.'' He said witha raspy voice.

'' Hi.'' She said.

'' What's up, man?'' Adam said to the other seven year old.

''Nothing much, I'm just sitting here in this bed sick wanting to go out and play, it's not fair.'' He replied.

'' We're going to the be-,''

Trish covered Ryan's mouth before he could say the rest of the sentence.

'' I hope you get better, hon.''

'' I hope so too.''

'' We all do.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you. Heven't I seen you before?''

'' He's on Smackdown, with The Undertaker.'' Ryan said.

'' You sure are. Why do you always get beat up and then run to that fat lady for everything?'' Jason asked.

'' Um..,''

'' And then you are always kissing her. It creeps me and Ryan out. Everytime we see you to together we change the channel.''

'' It's gross. Everyone hates her and you.'' Ryan said.

Trish couldn't help, but laugh.

'' Will you shut up?'' Adam said playfully.

'' I'm sorry.'' Trish said with her hand over her mouth.

'' Jason, we see that you're not so bad, maybe you can ask your mom to come to the beaches with us?''

'' You were going to go to the beaches without me?!''

'' We're sorry, baby.''

'' I'm not so sick, Aunt Trish. I have to go.''

Trish looked into the little boy's eyes.

'' We'll ask your mom.''

'' Yes! The two boys said in unison as they slapped eacother five.

'' Wanna come with me downstairs?'' Trish asked Adam.

'' Sure.''

'' We'll be back, boys.'' Trish said.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam and Trish went downstairs into the kitchen

'' Chris?'' Trish said.

'' Yeah?''

'' Jase isn't so sick, let him come to The Beaches with us?'' Trish asked.

'' Did he have you tell me this?'' Chris asked.

'' Not at all. He was talking quite alot.'' Trish said with a smile.

'' He really wasn't yesterday,'' Christie sighed. '' I guess he can go wth the three of you.'' She said. I guess I have to ppacka couple more things.'' Christie said.

'' You do.'' Trish said. She turned to Adam. '' I'm going to go tell Jason to get dressed, I'll be back.'' Trish said to him.

'' Sure.'' Adam said.

Trish went upstairs.

Fifteen Minutes Later

The three came downstairs. The two boys had their towels at hand.

All went outside to tell Christie their '' goodbyes''.

'' I'll see you later.'' Christie said giving Trish the picnic basket and Adam the blanket.

'' Bye, Chris.'' Adam said.

'' Bye, Adam, nice seeing you again.''

'' You too.'' He said.

'' Bye, Chris.'' Trish said and gave her sister a hug.

Trish stepped off of the porch and went to the car. Trish got inside along with the others.

'' Bye, ma.'' The boys said in unison.

Trish started the car and they were off.

An Hour Later

They finally arrived. Trish pulled up to the beach.

'' I thought after we came from the beach, we could go to the Jazz concert, but that's still if you like it.'' Trish said.

'' I still like Jazz.'' Adam said.

'' Really? I wouldn't expect you to since you're into the whole rocker thing.''

'' It's not a rocker thing, it's me.'' Adam said.

'' Oh really?''

'' Uh-huh. I didn't see you like this until you start going out with Amy.''

'' She let me be who I wanted to be.''

'' I never knew that.'' Trish said smiling.

'' It's alot of things we thought we knew about eachother.'' Adam said.

'' You're right.'' Trish said. Trish looked in the backseat at the boys. They were asleep. '' Boys?'' Trish said. No response. '' We're here.'' She said.

As soon as Trish said that the boys sprung up.

'' We're up!'' Ron said.

Trish and Adam gave a small laugh.

'' Ready to go to the beach?'' Tish asked the boys.

'' Uh-huh!'' They said in unison;

'' Well come on!'' She exclaimed.

The boys hopped out of the car. So did Adam and Trish. Adam grabbeed the picnic basket.

'' We're not going to eat right away, you can leave it inside.'' Trish said.

'' Okay.''

The four walked over to the waves. The boys immidietaly threw their towels down and went in the water.

'' Don't go into the deep end boys!'' Trish said.

'' If I had known we wwre going swimming I wou;d've been prepared.'' Adam said smiling.

'' It's okay. I really wanted to walk along the beach with you while we talked.''

'' We can, I just really need to yake off these sneakers.'' Adam said.

'' Fine with me.'' Trish said.

Adam took off his shoes and sat them near the boys' towels.

'' Ready?'' Trish asked.

'' Ready.'' Adam said.

Adam and Trish began to walk along the beach shore.

'' The beach is so beautiful.'' Trish said.

'' Just like you.'' Adam said.

'' Me?''

'' Yes you.''

Trish began to blush. '' Not even my husband's said that to me.'' Trish said smiling.

'' What has he said?'' Adam asked.

'' He says I'm beautiful, but not how you say it.''

'' You're so beautiful, that maybe words can't describe how beautiful you are to Ron.''

'' No, that's not it.''

'' Then what is it?''

'' Ron.''

'' What do you mean?'' Adam asked.

Well-

'' Auntie Trish look, we found a hermit crab!'' Jason said coming over to the two.

'' You did?!'' Trish said.

'' Yeah. See?'' Ryan said showing Trish the small crab.

'' Where did you find it?'' Adam asked stooping to Ryan and Jason's level.

'' On the shore. I was looking around and saw it.'' Ryan replied.

'' Auntie Trish, do you think our mom will let us keep it?'' Jason asked.

'' Probaly not, but you'll probaly see him again.''

'' No we won't.'' Ryan said sadly.

'' It's okay, boys.'' Adam said looking at the two sad childrens' faces.

'' No, it's not.'' Jason said with his head down.

'' I tell you what, before I go back to my other home, I'll have a hermit crab for each of you.'' Adam said.

'' Adam!'' Trish said.

'' What?'' He said.

Trish wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Her heart softened and she felt like it was going to melt looking at Adam's innocence. Ron was never like this with her nephews.

'' Nothing. Maybe Chris will let them have one since it's coming from you.'' Trish said.

Adam smiled. '' You think?''

'' We do.'' Ryan said.

'' I do too.'' Trish said smiling.

An Hour Later

It was getting late and the concert was about to start. They had already eaten and did all the things they wanted to do while at the beach. The four packed up all of the stuff and were off to the concert.

The Concert

When Adam and Trish and the boys came people were leaving.

'' That's strange, the concert starts now and people are leaving.''

'' Maybe we missed it.'' Adam said.

'' I don't think so, I mean I got information and everything.'' Trish said.

Trish saw a man walking their way and asked what was going on.

'' Excuse me?'' Trish said.

'' Yes?'' The man said.

'' The Jazz concert started a few moments ago, why is everyone leaving?''

'' The concert started an hour ago and ended just now, I'm sorry ma'am. There's one next week if you want to go then.'' He said.

'' Thank you.''

'' Your welcome.'' He said smiling and walked off.

Trish watched the man leave and didn't want to turn her face because she knew what was coming next, but she did anyway.

'' Go on laugh. I know you want to.'' Trish said smiling.

'' What ever are you talking about?'' Adam asked playing innocent.

'' You know.''

'' Okay, so you were wrong, but I'm not going to laugh about it even though you were completely and entirely way off track.'' Adam said with a smirk.

'' Whatever.'' Trish said.

'' If we're not going to the concert, where are we going next?'' Ryan asked.

'' How about..ice cream?!'' Adam asked.

'' Yes!'' The two boys said in unison as always.

'' Trish?'' Adam asked.

'' That sounds like a good idea.''

'' Well let's go then.'' Adam said.

The Ice Cream Parlor

'' So what kind of ice cream does everyone want?'' Adam asked.

'' Chocolate.'' Jason said.

'' Strawberry.'' Ryan said.

'' That kind's for girls!'' Jason said.'' Look what color it is.''

'' It is not. What about chocolate? It looks like something you see when you go to the bathroom at times.'' Ryan said.

'' I don't need you telling all of my buisness out to the world!'' Jason said.

'' Cut it out boys.'' Trish said.

'' Sorry.'' They said.

'' It's okay.''

'' What kind do you want?'' Adam asked Trish.

'' A strawberry also.''

'' A chocloate for me too.'' Adam said.

'' See he likes the kind I like too.'' Jason said.

'' So what, you started it!'' Ryan said.

'' Guys.'' Adam said. '' Do you want any ice cream or not?''

'' We do.'' They said.

'' Then chill.'' He said.

Adam walked up to the counter and ordered their cones. He then picked up both boys to show how their cones were made.

'' Mom never smashes it then scoopes it all together.'' Jason said looking at the employee work his magic on the frozen slab.

'' Sure doesn't.'' Ryan said.

'' Hey Adam, come to think of it, Undertaker's going to smash you like that.'' Jason said looking up at the blonde canadian.

'' I think that's the other way around.''

'' Whatever you say.'' Jason said.

Trish giggled once again.

'' Okay, so they don't like me on t.v., they like me now, isn't that right boys?'' Adam asked.

'' Uh-huh.'' They said.

The four got their cones and went outside to the car.

'' Thank you, Adam.'' The boys said.

'' Your welcome.''

'' Thank you, Adam for the ice cream.'' Trish said.

'' Your welcome, Trish.''

The four left the ice cream parlor and went to Christie's to take the boys home.

Christie's House

Trish pulled up to the house.

'' You ready boys?'' Trish asked.

'' No.'' They said.

'' No?'' Trish said.

'' They still want to hang out with their favorite aunt and their new best friend.'' Adam said.

'' We sure do.'' Jason said.

'' I guess I need to tell Chris to pack some clothes.'' Trish said.

'' This day just keeps getting better and better.'' Ryan said.

Trish called Christie and told her the boys were staying over. She came packed their things and came outside with their things. She told the four '' goodnight'' and she '' loved'' them and went back inside.

After going to Christie's they went back to Adam's to get his things and then Trish's.

Trish's House

The four walked in and got settled. They then went in the entertainment room with popcorn they popped.

'' What movie are we watching?'' Adam asked.

'' How about Friday the Thirteenth?'' Jason asked.

'' Yeah.''

'' What do you know about that?''

'' He's a masked man who kills.'' Ryan said.

'' How about a kid movie?'' Trish asked.

'' We don't want to watch a kid movie.'' Jason said.

'' Scorpion King is what we wanna watch. We wanna see The Rock!'' Ryan said.

Adam and Trish laughed.

'' Our former co-worker.'' Trish said.

'' Yep.''

'' How 'bout it?'' Trish said.

'' Well yeah.'' Adam said.

Trish popped in the DVD and sat on the couch with the others.

Two Hours Later

'' That was good.'' Trish said.

'' It was. Come on, boys.'' Trish said.

'' Kay.'' Ryan said.

'' Coming.'' Jason said.

All went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Fifteen Minutes Later

The boys were in bed already and Trish and Adam came into the room to check on them and tell them '' goodnight''.

'' Goodnight boys.'' Trish said sitting on the bed.

'' Goodnight Auntie Trish.'' Ryan said.

''Goodnight.'' Jason said.

'' Goodnight guys.'' Adam said.

'' Goodnight, Adam.'' They said.

'' Sweet dreams.'' Trish said and kissed both boys on thir head.

Trish and Adam left the room to go to theirs.

'' Goodnight, Adam.'' Trish said.

'' Goodnight.'' Adam said and gave her a warm hug.

The two broke apart.

Trish went into her room as Adam went into his room.

Trish's Room

Trish got under the covers and laid down in her big bed. She hated being in bed alone.

_'' Well at least they're here.''_ Trish thought and went to sleep.

Fifteen minutes throughout her sleeping state she woke up. Trish sighed and got out of bed.

Trish walked throughout the hall until she finally reached the guest room Adam was sleeping in.

Trish saw that he was peacefully sleeping and didn't want to wake him. Then there a part of her body telling her to go in there. Trish listened to her heart and she went in there and pulled the covers back on the bed and joined Adam. She put her body close to his and slept the rest of the night peacefully.

What is up with Trish? Is she falling for him or is this just an act of lonliness. Find out next!

.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

When Adam woke up in the morning he noticed Trish was close to him in the same bed.

_'' Okay.'' _Adam thought. _'' Maybe she was lonely.''_ Adam thought again.

Then she woke up.

'' Hey.'' She said smiling.

'' Hey.'' Adam said.

'' I hope you don't mind.'' Trish said.

'' No, not at all.'' Adam said.

'' I couldn't sleep, so..

'' You came in here.'' Adam said.

''Yes.''

'' It's okay. I wanna take you and the boys out for breakfast, do you accept?''

'' Yes I do.'' Trish said with a small smile.

'' Good. I'm going to get changed, okay?''

'' Okay.''

Adam got out of bed and got his bag out of the closet. He then went into the bathroom.

'' God, I haven't slept that good in months.'' Trish said to herself.

That was all she said, but then she began to think.

_'' Was I lonely or did I want him last night?'' _She thought. '' Lonely.'' She said to herself.

Fifteen Minutes Later

'' Hey, Trish?!'' Adam hollered from the bathroom.

''Yeah?!''

'' Can you hand me my razor in my bag?!'' Adam asked.

'' Sure.'' Trish said.

'' Thank you.'' Adam said.

Trish got out of bed and got his razor out his bag and went to the bathroom.

'' Here you go.'' Trish said.

'' Thank you.'' Adam said.

Trish still had the razor looking at Adam's wet body and wet wavy locks as he stood in just a towel.

_'' What's wrong with you, Trish?'' _She thought. _'' You're not supposed to be looking at him like that.'' _She thought again.

'' Trish?'' Adam said.

'' Oh!'' She said.

'' What were you staring at?''

'' All of those tatoos.'' She repiled.

'' You like 'em?'' He asked smiling.

'' Yeah I do. I'm going to go wake up the boys, see you in a bit.''

'' See you.'' Adam said.

Trish left the room and went down the hall to wake the boys.

'' What the hell happened in there?'' She asked herself as she walked down the hall.

Trish finally reached the room and walked in.

'' Boys?'' She said.

'' Huh?'' Ryan said.

'' Don't you wanna wake up for breakfast?'' Trish asked.

'' Just ten more minutes.'' Jason said.

'' Okay, but I'll be back.''

'' Okay.'' Ryan said.

Trish smiled and left the room to go to hers.

Trish's Room

Trish walked in her room to pivk out her outfit. She picked out a yellow tank top with white bermuda shorts and yellow sandals.

Trish got the rest of her outfit together and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

Trish took off her things and stepped in the shower. She turned on the hot water and let it hit her skin as she closed her eyes.

Fifteen Mintutes Later

Trish got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. Trish dried off and put on her clothes. After Trish got on her clothes she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and curled her hair. She then went back to the room to wake the boys.

When Trish walked in the boys were already ready.

'' I see you two are ready. How did you wake up without me?'' trish asked smiling.

'' Adam woke us up.'' Ryan said.

'' He did?'' Trish said.

'' Yep.''

'' Where is he?'' Trish asked.

'' Here I am.'' Adam said standing behind Trish.

Trish tuened around.

'' Hi!'' She said.

'' Hi.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you for waking the boys up for me.'' Trish said.

'' No problem. You and the boys ready to go?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes we are.'' Trish said.

Everyone went downstairs and left out of the house. They all got into the car and left for IHOP.

IHOP

The four walked in and took a seat at the table.

'' So what is that you boys want for breakfast?'' Adam asked.

'' Pancakes!'' They said in unison.

'' Pancakes? You got it guys.'' Adam said. '' And what do you want?'' He asked Trish.

'' I haven't decided yet, but I can't let you pay for another thing.'' Trish said.

'' I want to.''

'' You do?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes.'' Adam said.

Trish looked in his eyes and once again her heart softened.

_'' He's so sweet.'' _Trish thought. '' Okay.'' Trish said.

The waitress came over and took the four's orders.

'' Be back soon.'' The waitress said.

'' Okay.'' Trish said.

'' So I was thinking I could take you to see my mom.'' Adam said.

'' Today?'' Trish said.

'' Yes today.'' Adam said with a smile.

'' I'd like that, besides I finally get to see the woman who raised you.'' Trish said.

'' Yeah you do.'' Adam said.

'' Well since I'm meeting your parents I'd really like for you to see my parents again.'' Trish said.

'' Really?''

''Uh-huh.''

'' When?''

''' Before you go back to the states.'' Trish said.

'' Sounds like a plan.'' Adam said.

The waitress came back their food.

'' Pancakes.'' Jason said staring at the plate of pancakes.

Trish and Adam gave a small chuckle at the young child.

The four stayed at the restaraunt until it turned 9:00 a.m.

Outside

''What do you boys tell, Adam?'' Trish asked.

'' Thank you, Adam.'' The boys said in unison.

'' Your welcome guys.''

'' Thank you, Adam.'' Trish said.

'' Your welcome.''

'' I guess I take you boys back home?'' Trish asked.

'' Yeah.'' Ryan said.

'' Rememeber, boys, I'm still going to get your hermit crabs.'' Adam said.

'' Really?!'' Jason said.

'' Yeah, why wouldn't I?'' Adam asked.

'' Cause most adults besides you and Auntie Trish make a promise and never keep them.''

'' Me and your auntie are nothing like that, you can believe that.'' Adam said seriously.

'' We do.'' Jason said.

'' Come on, boys.'' Trish said.

The boys got in the car and they were off to Christie's.

Christie's

Trish pulled up to the house.

'' I'll be back, I'm just going to take the boys in.'' Trish said.

'' I will.'' Adam said. '' Come on, guys.''

'' Bye, Auntie Trish. I love you.''

'' I love you too.'' She said.

Adam and the boys left out of the car and went to the house. Trish watched them and thought about Adam.

'' What would I do without him.'' Trish said to herself.

Adam came back to the car and got inside.

'' Hey.'' He said.

'' Hey.'' Trish said.

'' Since we're going to my mom's, did you want me to drive?'' Asdam asked.

'' Sure.''

Trish and Adam changed sides and were off to Adam's mother house. Throughtout the drive it was hard for Trish to keep her eyes away from him.

_'' You have a husband, Patricia.''_ She thought.

'' You okay?'' Adam asked.

'' Uh-huh.'' Trish said. '' Why?'' Trish asked.

'' You've been quiet that's all.''

'' Thank you for asking.'' Trish said.

'' Your welcome.''

_'' He cares so much.'' _Trish thought.

Sorry for the short chapter, nothing was just in my noggin, but anyway Trish is so falling for Adam. When will Adam realize it? Coming up next!


	6. Chapter 6

'' He cares so much.'' Trish thought. '' So tell me about your mom.'' Trish said.

'' Well you know she's a Canadian just like me and her name's Judy.'' Adam said.

'' I know that, tell me about her, like was she a good mother?''

'' Of course she was. You know I never had a father so she was like my mother and father.'' Adam said.

'' I believe you.'' Trish said smiling.

The two drove to the city of Old Toronto and drove into the neighbourhood of Lawrence Park. In the neighborhood there were huge houses with greeen grass and well sheared shrubs in every lawn.

'' It's so beautiful in this neighborhood.'' Trish said.

'' I know. I wanted my mom to live in a peaceful affluent neighbourhood.''

'' You really care about your mom, don't you?'' Trish asked.

'' Well yeah.'' Adam said smiling.

Adam looked out Trish's window and pointed to the house.

'' We're here.'' Adam said.

'' Oh. It's so beautiful.'' Trish said.

Adam chuckled. '' Wait til you see inside.'' Adam said driving in the driveway.

Adam got out of the car and went on Trish's side of the car and opened her door.

'' Thank you very much.'' Trish said smiling.

'' No need, '' Adam said. '' A man should open the door anyway without a woman telling them to.'' Adam said.

'' You're right.'' Trish said. '' Ready to go in?''

'' Uh-huh.'' Adam said.

Adam and Trish walked to the door. Adam knocked on the wooden door. No answer.

'' I know she's here.'' Adam said.

Adam knocked again and rung this time, still no answer.

'' I guess she's not here, but her car is.'' Adam said.

'' Maybe she went into the city and walked or she could have just walked up the block.''

'' Probaly. Well I can't introduce you to my mom today, but maybe tomorrow since it is my last day here.'' Adam said.

'' Tomorrow's your last day?''

'' Yeah. I guess we can see your parents now.''

'' I guess so.''

Adam and Trish left off of the porch and wen to the car.

'' Wait! Don't go!'' A voice said.

Adam and Trish turned around.

'' Mom!'' Adam said.

'' Adam! Trish! Don't leave!''

'' We're not.'' Adam said smiling. '' Come on, Trish.'' Adam said and took her hand which took Trish by surprise.

'' Okay.'' She said slowly.

Adam and Trish walked to his mother.

'' I'm so glad to see you two, let's go in.'' She said.

The three walked in.

'' I was preparing lunch and was outside setting up the table. Care to join me you two?'' Judy asked.

'' We already ate, mom.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you anyway, Ms. Copeland.'' Trish said.

'' No problem. Let's go outside.'' She said caring a pitcher of lemonade.

Outside

'' So what have you two been up to?'' Judy asked.

'' Nothing much except for I've been hanging out with Trish and her fun nephews.'' Adam replied.

'' Ohh.'' She said.

'' He's beem really great to us.'' Trish said smiling.

'' He has?''

'' Yes. He spoiled me and my nephews.''

'' That's what I love about my son, too much is never enough when it comes to him.''

'' Your right.'' Trish said letting out a small laugh.

'' Judging by what you've told me and by the way you two were holding hands I'd say you two were a couple.'' Judy said smiling.

'' Oh no-,'' Trish said being cut off.

'' I mean my eyes were probaly fooling me, but you can't hide love like that.'' Judy said interuppting Trish.

'' Mom-

'' If you are you two make a wonderful couple. Two best friends who have fallen in love.'' She said. Shen then looked over at Trish's wedding ring. '' Oh! Is that a wedding ring I see?! '' She exclaimed.

'' I'm mar-,'' She said being cut off once again.

'' Adam, did you propose to her without telling me? Wait! This is the reason you came over here, isn't it?''

'' Mom, we're not getting married and we're not even together.'' Adam said.

'' I'm married and Adam's my best friend, we could never date.'' Trish said.

'' My mistake, hon, it's just when you two walked in I could've sworn you and my son were an item.'' Judy said.

'' It's okay.'' Trish said. It wasn't okay because she was falling for Adam and was distant from her husband.

'' I'm so sorry.'' Adam whispered.

'' No worrys.'' Trish whispered back.

'' So what's your husband's name?'' Judy asked.

'' His name is Ron.'' Trish replied.

'' Is he a good husband?'' Judy asked.

'' Mom!'' Adam said.

'' What?'' She said.

Trish giggled. '' Yes he is.'' Trish said. _'' But your son, he's even better..damnit, Patricia!''_ She thought.

'' That's good.'' Judy said.

'' Yeah it is. I've just been looking at your house and I think it's just beautiful.''

'' Thank you, hon. I just love to design.''

'' Me too. I'm a designer and my husband's a construction worker. I uesd to design the houses he built, but not anymore.''

'' You can come help me design anytime.'' Judy said.

'' Thank you.''

'' Your welcome.''

'' Enough of this girl-talk, it's making my head hurt.'' Adam said.

'' I think someone feels left out.'' Trish said looking at Adam pout at her words.

'' He used to make that face when he was little.'' Judy said.

An Hour Later

'' Well I had fun with you, mom.'' Adam said.

'' I had fun with you and Trish too, son.'' She said giving him hug.

'' I had fun with you too, Ms. Copleand.'' Trish said.

Judy broke away from Adam and walked over to Trish to give her hug.

'' Nice to meet you, hon,''

'' Nice meeting you too.'' Trish said.

Trish and Judy broke apart. Trish and Adam then went to the car.

'' Bye.'' Adam said as he got into the car.

'' Bye.'' Trish said waving.

'' See you later, you two.'' Judy said.

Adam and Trish drove off waving at Judy.

That Night

Adam and Trish were in another guest room in Trish's house sitting on the bed. Adam was on his stomach laying on the bed while Trish was sitting up.

'' So are you ready to leave?'' Trish asked.

'' Nope.'' Adam said.

'' Why?''

'' Because I have to leave you.'' Adam said.

'' You'll see me again.'' Trish said smiling.

'' I know, but I've never had this much fun with you as much times we have spent together.. I'm going to miss you.''

'' I'm going to miss you two.'' Trish said putting her head down.

'' What's wrong?'' Adam asked.

'' Nothing.''

'' Tell me.''

'' I'm just going to miss you.'' Trish said.

'' You already said that.''

'' I know, but I'll be lonely without you, '' Trish sighed. '' These past few days you've been here for me when Ron couldn't and I just want to thank you for that.''

'' There's no need.'' Adam said smiling.

Trish saw Adam smile and once again her heart softened. Trish knew she couldn't fight the feelings anymore and she did only one thing she could think of. Trish took Adam's face in her hands and put her head down to meet his face. She closed her eyes and slowly kissed him.

How will Adam react to this? Will he pull away or make the kiss deeper and what will happen after that? Find out next!


	7. Chapter 7

Trish took Adam's face in her hands and put her down to meet his face. She close her eyes and slowly kissed him. Trish and Adam broke apart several seconds later.

'' I'm sorry, I have to go.'' Trish said and stood up from the bed.

'' But why?'' Adam asked.

'' I just have to go.'' She said and left out of the room.

'' Trish wait!'' Adam said and climbed out of bed.

Adam ran out of the room and down the stairs trying to catch Trish.

'' Trish wait!'' Adam said running after her down the staircase.

'' Please, Adam just let me leave alone.'' She pleaded.

Trish reached the end of the steps and got to the front door and opened it. Trish was about to walk out the door when Adam pulled her arm. He shut the door and locked it. he then turne to Trish.

'' What?! What do you possibly want from me?!'' Trish said.

'' I wanna know why you kissed me.'' Adam said.

Trish turned around and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

'' Can we go in the kicthen?'' She asked.

'' Of course.'' Adam said.

Adam and Trish went into the kitchen. Trish took a seat while Adam leaned on the counter.

'' So?'' Adam said.

'' Well as you know I did kiss you and for what reason I do know.'' Trish said.

'' What's the reason?''

'' You remember after you and the boys hung out?''

'' Yeah.'' Adam said. '' That was one of the best times of my life and hanging out with you.''

'' Thank you.'' Trish said smiling.

'' Your welcome.''

'' As I was saying when all of us hung out together and me seeing you care for the boys like that it made my heart feel soft and warm. Then last night when all of us got into bed I felt lonely and went in there and saw you asleep. I didn't want to awake you, but then I just had to go in there. As the day went by today I was losing my mind or at least I thought I was.''

'' Why?'' Adam asked.

'' Cause.. I'm falling.. for you.'' Trish said.

Adam stood in silence for a second before he said anything.

'' You're falling for me?'' He said.

'' Yeah. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. You're everything that Ron isn't, you're sweet, kind, caring, and your gentle.''

'' I am, aren't I?'' Adam asked.

'' Yeah you are.'' Trish said.

'' I know I'm leaving tomorrow, but what if just tonight we hold eachother and forget about tomorrow, just the moment we have now?'' Adam said coming to Trish.

'' You don't want me, Adam.'' Trish said.

'' I do. I never thought about it before, but when we kissed I felt something.'' Adam said sitting on his knees in front of Trish.

'' That still doesn't mean anything, you _probaly _ felt something and besides I have a husband.'' Trish said.

'' I know I did feel something and Ron doesn't have to know. This is just one night and that's it.''

'' One night?'' Trish said.

'' One night.''

Trish smiled.

'' Come on.'' Adam said and stood to his feet. Adam held out his hand and Trish gladly took it.

Adam and Trish walked upstairs to the same guest room they were previously in.

Adam looked at Trish and picked her up into his arms and layed her down on the bed. Adam layed his body on Trish's and the two shared a soft passionate kiss. The love-making went on as Trish helped Adam pull off his shirt. Trish kissed his neck then his lips. Still in their deep kiss, Adam unbuttoned Trish's jacket. He softly threw it on the floor as he also did with her shirt.

The two continued undressing. After that they knew this was going to be a long night.

Fifteen Minutes Later

'' Say you'll come back with me to the U.S.'' Adam said in between kisses.

'' I will.'' Trish said softly.

The two made love the rest of the night.

The Next Day

Trish and Adam woke up meeting eachother's eyes.

'' Goodmorning.'' Adam said.

'' Goodmorning to you too.'' Trish said smiling.

'' Last night was great.'' Adam said as he pulled a stray hair from Trish's face.

'' I feel the same way.''

Adam sighed. '' I guess this is goodbye?'' Adam said.

'' I meant it when I said I was coming back with you.'' Trish said.

'' Are you sure? I mean you probaly said that last night cause you were caught up in the moment.''

'' No, I mean it.'' Trish said with a smile.

'' You really do.'' Adam said sitting up still looking at her.

'' Yeah.''

'' I'm going to get in the shower, see you in a little bit?'' Adam said.

'' Yes.'' Trish said with her hand supporting her head as she layed on her side.

'' Okay.'' Adam said gathering some covers to get out of bed.

'' Wait.'' Trish said.

'' What?'' Adam said.

Trish sat up and kissed Adam's lips.

'' Thank you.'' Adam said.

'' Your welcome.''

Everything is going good so far, but that's now. What will happen next when Trish goes back to the states? Find out next!

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

'' Thank you.'' Adam said softly.

'' Your welcome.'' Trish said smiling.

'' I think that we have a little more time before the flight.'' Adam said smiling.

'' What do you mean?'' Trish asked.

'' I'll show you.'' Adam said and pulled Trish into a kiss as he pulled himslef on top of her.

Later That Day

Adam and Trish finally arrived at the hotel at 1:00. Since they were in New York the flight was not very long.

'' Everyone's going to be so happy to see you.'' Adam said.

'' I'm going to be so happy to see them.''

'' Trish!'' A voice said.

Trish and Adam turned their heads and their faces lit up they saw their friend Michael Hickenbottom.

'' Mike!'' Adam and Trish said in unison.

Michael came over to the two.

'' Hey.'' He said.

'' Hey.'' Adam said.

'' Hi, Mike.'' Trish said smiling.

Mike exhaled. '' Do you know how long we've waited for you to see us again?'' Michael asked.

'' Quite awhile.'' Trish said.

'' You're right. It's so good to see you. Wait til' Lisa, Amy, and Steph hear about this.''

'' Where are they anyway?'' Adam said.

'' Steph's in her office, while Lisa and Amy are getting ready for their match tonight.''

'' Oh.'' Trish said.

'' Trish has something to say.'' Adam said with a smile.

'' What is it?'' Michael asked seriously.

'' Well after everything that's happened between me and Adam these pass couple of days, he's finally convinced me to come back to the WWE.''

'' What?!''

'' I know.'' Trish said.

'' How am I going to tell the guys?!'' Michael exclaimed.

'' We'll tell them.'' Trish said.

'' Okay. Say how about later on tonight after the show we all go to a nice fancy restaraunt?''

'' I agree. Trish?'' Adam said.

'' Of course.''

'' Great. I'll tell the guys after you tell them you're back and be there at the restaraunt about 8:30.''

'' We will.'' Adam said.

'' See you later, guys, and Trish it's so great to have you back.''

'' Thanks, Mike.''

'' Your welcome.''

'' Bye.'' Adam and Trish said.

Later that Night( The Restaraunt)

Adam and Trish arrived at the restaraunt. Everyone sitting at the table greeted Adam and Trish. After greetings the couple sat down at the table.

'' Trish when I heard you say you were coming back I nearly burst into tears.'' Amy said.

'' Me too.'' Stephanie said.

'' All you women are so emotional.'' Chris Irvine said.

'' Shut up, Chris.'' Amy shot back.

Chris just shook his head with a smirk.

'' Trish I told my father and he thinks it's just wonderful.'' Stephanie said.

'' Thanks, Steph.'' Trish said.

'' No problem. Tomorrow you'll be able to sign your contract and you will officaly be back!'' Stephanie said.

'' Welcome back, Trish.''

The waitress came to the table with the bottle of champagne and glasses.

'' I'll help you with those.'' Paul said helping the waitress put the champagne glasses down.

The glasses were sat down and the waitress went into the back to get their food.

'' While we're here with this champagne, how about we have a toast.'' Dave said.

'' That's a good idea, Dave.'' Stephanie said.

Dave stood to his feet and raised his glass.

'' Ahem. This is to my friend, Trish. Trish you've been away from the WWE since '06 and I think it's awesome that you're back. I hope you stay for good and.. that's it! Cheers!'' Dave said clinking his glass to Mark Calaway's.

'' Cheers!'' The others said.

'' I like this song. Come on Paul.'' Stephanie said as she took Paul's hand to go out to the dance floor.

Paul and Steph went out on to the dance floor.

'' I wish Rebecca was on the road with me.'' Michael said.

'' It's okay, buddy. We feel like that all the time when we see you and Becky together.'' Dave said.

'' Come on, Trish let's go out there.''

'' Okay.''

Adam stood up from his chair and reached out his hand for Trish to take it.

'' May I have this dance, Ms.?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes you may.'' Trish said glady taking his hand.

Adam and Trish went out to the floor also and danced by Steph and Paul.

Adam had his hand on Trish's waist as Trish had her arms around Adam's neck as the two swayed to the slow soft music.

'' Do you see them?'' Chris said referring to Adam and Trish.

'' Yeah I do.'' Michael said still looking on at them as he took a sip of his drink.

Michael knew something wasn't right when he saw the two dancing. Adam had danced with Stephanie and Amy all the time but not like how he was with Trish. He saw how the two looked into eachother's eyes and he rememebered earlier today about what Trish had said about what had'' happened'' between them two. Michael was still thinking and finally it all fitted together like a puzzle. Adam and Trish were having an affair.

Mike knows now. What will happen next and does this mean the end for Adam and Trish? Coming up next!

Review Please.

**Sorry for the hiatus. Forgive me.- Briana**


	9. Chapter 9

'' Yeah I do.'' Michael said as he took a sip of his drink.

'' I've never danced like this with you.'' Trish said.

'' Me either. It feels different now that we're in love. Sorry if that sounded cheesy.'' Adam said smiling.

'' It's true.'' Trish said.

'' I love you.'' Adam said.

'' I love you too.''

'' I wish I could kiss you, but..,''

'' Too many people are around. I know.'' Trish said finishing his sentence.

'' I'm so sorry.''

'' That's not a reason to be sorry for. Come on our food is at the table.'' She said smiling.

Adam and Trish went to table. Stephnaie and Paul followed.

Stephnaie let out a happy sigh. '' That was such a great dance.''

'' Shut up, Steph!'' The others at the table said.

'' What?! I can't help that me and Paul are inseparable at home and at work.'' She said.

Adam and Trish laughed.

It made Michael sick of the two pretending like nothing was going on them. He also hated how Ron probaly didn't know a thing about it since he was never at home.

'' Adam? Trish? Can I talk to you two outside for a second?'' Michael asked.

'' Sure, Mike.'' Adam said.

Outside

'' Why'd you do it?'' Mike asked bluntly.

'' What are talkng about, Mike?'' Adam asked.

'' Don't play dumb, I know you two are having an affair.''

'' Mike-,'' Adam said.

'' No, don't try to explain. You shouldn't be having an affair and you shouldn't be cheating on your husband with another man.''

'' How did you find out?'' He asked quietly.

'' Something in the back of my mind was telling me you two were.'' Mike replied.

'' Mike, we didn't do this on purpose,'' Trish said. '' It just happened.''

'' That's what they all say. Don'r try to explain to me like I said before.''

'' It's true, Mike. I was lonely and Adam was there. I began to fall for him and one thing passionately lead to another.'' Trish said.

'' Do you hear yourself?!'' Michael exclaimed.

'' You don't have to shout at her.'' Adam said.

'' I wasn't shouting, I was making a point. I just want you two to know that in the long run this will blow up in your faces.''

'' We'll make sure it won't, but until then we don't need another one of your lectures.''

'' I'm just trying to tell you the truth.'' He said seriously.

'' Thank you, Mike.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you.'' Trish said.

Micahel just shook his head and went back into the restaraunt as Adam and Trish looked on.

'' I hate that he doesn't approve opf us.'' Adam said.

'' I'd probaly be mad too if I were him, then again I'm not and I know it's wrong for us to be doing this, but I'm not sorry and I hope you're not either.''

'' Of course not.'' He said. '' We're together, because we're in love and we shouldn't feel bad or sorry for being in love.''

'' You're right,'' Trish said. '' I really needed to hear that.'' She said smiling.

Adam smiled and touched Trish's face with his hand. He slowly moved forward to kiss her and he did. Adam and Trish shared a deep passionate kiss. Trish had her hand on Adam's forearms as Adam cupped her face in his hands.

'' I hop none of the guys saw that.'' Trish said.

'' Who cares.'' Adam said and went back into the kiss.

Adam and Trish broke apart several seconds later.

'' We should go back in, they're probaly suspecting something.'' Trish whispered.

'' Okay.'' Adam said not wanting to leave their moment.

The two went back inside.

'' What were you two doing out there?'' Stephanie asked playfully.

'' Just talking that's all.'' Adam said.

'' For a minute there I thought you two were outside doing something you weren't supposed to be doing.''

Trish scoffed. '' Not in a million years.''

'' Just making sure.'' Stephanie said.

'' Trish is my best friend and she's like a sister to me.''

Bullcrap. Michael thought.

An Hour Later

Adam and Trish were on the bed looking at a movie. As they were watching the movie Adam noticed Trish was down. He could see it in her eyes.

'' You okay?'' Adam asked.

'' Yeah.'' Trish said sadly.

'' Come on, Trish. I know something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes.''

Tears began to form in Trish's eyes.

'' Adam, what if Mike was right?''

'' Right about what?'' He said.

'' That this will blow up in our faces.''

'' Trish, Mike doesn't know what he's talking about.''

'' Yes he does. I'm starting to think all of this is just a mistake.'' Trish said as tears came down her cheeks.

'' Trish, babe, what we did was right. We wanted to do it because we're in love.'' Adam said.

'' I know we're in love, but it doesn't feel right now and I think it's a mistake.''

'' You didn't say that when we were in Toronto.''

'' That's because I thought I knew what I was talking about, but this just goes to show that I'm wrong.''

'' You're not wrong. What if I showed you that what we did was right and it was not a mistake.'' He said.

'' And how would you do that?'' Trish asked.

'' Like this.'' Adam said and pulled Trish by her hand as he crawled to the top of the bed. Trish went along with Adam's plan.

Adam pulled Trish on top of him and kissed her lips. Adam rolled his body over and laid on top of Trish without hurting her and not breaking the kiss.

'' Am I right?'' Adam said in between kisses.

'' Keep showing me.'' Trish said with her eyes closed.

The rest of the night Adam proved himself right and also showing Trish once again their relationship was not a mistake.

The Next Day

Adam and Trish were cuddled under the covers. Adam ran his hand across Trish's shoulder then kissed it, which made Trish awake.

'' Did I prove myself right and what we did was not a mistake?'' Adam asked smling.

'' Yes you did.'' Trish said smling back.

Trish's cell phone rang.

'' Don't answer.'' Adam said.

'' I have to.'' Trish said.

'' Why?''

'' Because it may be Ron.''

'' Okay. Answer.''

Trish giggled and answered the phone.

'' Hello?'' She said.

'' Hey babe.''

'' Hey.'' Trish said.

'' Where are you?''

'' I'm in New York City.'' Trish replied.

'' New York City? Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving again for your show?''

'' I actually didn't leave for the show. I left to come back to the WWE.''

'' Babe, that's great, but I'm kinda surprised you didn't tell me.''

'' It was on short notice and I was so busy that I never had a chance to tell you. I'm so sorry, hon.''

'' It's okay. I'm in Boston and I just got done with the job finally and since you're in New York I thought I could come and see you.''

'' What?!'' Trish said.

'' Is something wrong with that?''

'' Of course not.''

'' Okay. Well I'll call you later when I get to New York City and then you can tell me what hotel you're at, okay.''

'' Okay.''

'' I love you.'' Ron said.

'' I love you too.'' She said and hung up the phone.

'' What did he say?'' Adam asked.

'' He's coming down here.'' Trish replied.

Is this the end for Adam and Trish now that Ron's coming to New York? Coming up next!

Review Please!


	10. Chapter 10

'' He's coming down here.'' Trish said.

Adam sighed. '' I don't care. I'm with you because I love you and Ron coming down here isn't going to change the way I feel about you or what we have.'' Adam said.

'' I admire that you still want to fight for us even though he's coming down here.''

'' Yeah I do and I hope you feel the same way.''

'' I do, but-,''

'' No buts. It's a yes or no.''

'' I do.'' Trish said.

'' Really?''

'' I have to tell you the truth. I'm worried about our relationship, but I'll still fight for it because I love you that much.'' Trish said.

'' I love you too.'' Adam said.

Trish smiled. '' Let's not worry about any of this until he comes down here, okay?''

'' Okay.'' He said. '' You ready to go to the arena?''

'' Yes.''

The Arena

Adam and Trish were walking to the men and women's locker rooms when they saw Michael. Michael walked pass them.

'' Excuse me.'', was all he said.

'' Mike.'' Adam said.

Michael turned around.

'' I can't talk right now I have to train for my match.'' He said and continued walking.

Trish sighed. '' Will he ever come around?'' Trish asked.

'' I don't know.'' Adam said as he looked on.

'' Trish, Stephanie wants to see you in her office.'' A backstage coordinator said.

'' Okay. I'll see you later.'' Trish said to Adam.

'' Okay. Bye.''

'' Bye.''

Trish went to Stephanie's office.

'' Steph, you wanted to see me?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes, Trish, take a seat.'' Stephnaie said.

'' Okay, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about.''

'' I've heard some things around the locker room this morning about you and Adam. I hope it's not true what everyone is saying,''

'' What are they saying?'' Trish asked.

'' They're saying that you and Adam are having an affair. Now I don't know where they heard that from or even if it's true and I hope it's not, right?''

'' They're lying. I really don't know why they'd even say that.'' Trish said nervously.

'' Good. Well that's all I wanted to talk to you about and you can get ready to train.''

'' Thanks, Steph for asking me was it true instead of jumping to conclusions.''

'' I know you and Adam wouldn't do that. I just wanted to be sure.''

'' Yeah. I know. See you later, Steph.''

'' See you.'' Trish said and left out of Stephanie's office.

Trish walked to the men's locker room and knocked on the door. Adam answered the door.

'' Hey.'' Adam said.

'' Hey.'' Trish said and sighed. '' I need to talk to you.''

'' About what?'' Adam asked.

'' About us. Everyone's starting to find out.''

'' Come on.'' He said.

Adam and Trish went inside the catering room and began to talk.

'' How do you think they found out?'' He asked.

'' I don't know, but I do know Mike wouldn't say anything to anyone no matter how mad he was at us. Mike's not that type of guy.''

'' I know. Are we that obvious?'' He asked.

'' I don't know, but this has to end.''

'' What?''

'' I'm sorry, Adam. Everyone knows and Ron's going to know next. We might as well end this now before things get even worse.'' She said as tears formed in her eyes.

'' Trish.'' Adam said looking in her eyes.

'' I'm sorry, Adam. I have to go.'' She said and walked out of the catering room.

Adam looked in disbelief at what he just witnessed.

Is this really the end for Adam and Trish? Coming up next!


	11. Chapter 11

Adam looked in disbelief at what he just witnessed.

Trish ran down the hall with tears in her eyes. Her eys were so blurry with tears that she bumped into a familiar someone.

'' Slow down, hon.'' A male's voice said.

Trish wiped the tears from her eyes, so she could see.

'' Mark?'' She said.

'' Hi.'' He said smiling. '' Why are you crying?'' He said as his face turned to concern.

Trish looked away and turned back to Mark.

'' Mark can we talk outside?'' She said.

'' Sure.''

Trish and Mark went outside.

'' So what is that you felt you needed to talk to me in private about?'' Mark asked.

Trish sighed. '' Me and Adam.'' She said.

'' Okay. What about you two?''

'' If I tell you please promise you won't judge me.''

'' You know I wouldn't judge you.'' He said.

Trish gave a small smile. '' As I was saying, it's about me and Adam. I don't know how to say this..but we were having an affair.''

Mark sighed. '' When did this start?''

'' While Adam was visiting Toronto. Mark, I was lonely and he was always there. He even asked to stay at home with me, so I wouldn't be alone. Mark, he's nothing like Ron and that's what I love about him,''

'' But?''

'' But Ron's coming down here. As much as I love Adam, I have a husband and I can't afford to stay on the road knowing everyone thinks I'm a slut.'' She said.

'' Who thinks you're a slut? Becasue I sure don't think that.'' Mark said smiling.

'' Half of the locker room probaly does. I don't know how they found out, but they did. I guess we got a little too comfortable and everyone saw us.''

'' I didn't, but Trish none of that matters. You have to do what's best for you. Either you pick Ron or pick Adam. And if you do pick either men I'll support you one hundred percent.''

'' Mike isn't.''

'' That's Mike and even if he doesn't support you, like I told you before I'll suppoert you.''

'' Thank you, Mark.'' Trish said and gave him hug.

'' Your welcome.'' he said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

'' I'll see you later.'' She said.

'' See you.''

That Night ( The Hotel)

Trish went to the hotel and went to her Adam's room. She knocked on the door.

'' Who's there?'' Adam said.

'' It's me!'' Trish said.

Adam opened the door.

'' Trish.''

'' Hi.'' She said. '' Can I come in?''

'' Yeah. Sure.''

Trish walked inside.

'' I just came to get my things and then I'll be out of here.''

'' You're not staying?'' Adam asked.

'' No. I'm not. Adam I already told you this had to end. Now will you please just let me get my things, so I can get out of here?''

'' Sure.'' He said sadly.

'' Thank you.''

Adam nodded.

Trish packed all of her things and went to the door where Adam was standing.

'' I wish this didn't have to end like this.'' She said looking in his eyes.

'' I wish it didn't either.''

'' I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so I can go back to Toronto and stay there. Will you tell Steph it was nice working with her again and that I'm sorry for wasting her time?''

'' Trish, you can't leave. You said that when we made love you were going to come back.''

'' I'm sorry, Adam, but I'm doing what's best for me.''

'' You're doing what's best for everyone else. Trish we're in love and that should overpower everything.''

'' Goodbye, Adam.'' Trish said and walked out of the room.

Later That Night

Trish sat in her own room waiting for Ron to come. He had called thirty miuntes ago saying he was coming down there soon.

Trish heard a knock at the door.

Trish sighed and answered the door.

'' Hey.'' She said with a fake smile.

'' Hey.'' Ron said.

'' I've missed you so much.'' Trish said.

'' I've missed you too. Since we're down here together, I thought about us going out to dinner or going to a movie.''

'' How about we just stay here,'' She said. '' My feet are killing me from my match.''

'' We can do that. We can also order room service, so we can have a romantic dinner.''

'' I'd love that.''

'' Great.''

Ron called up room service, while Trish lit the candles for the "romantic night".

Room service came up and brought their food. They ate their dinner and moved to the bed.

'' I know we haven't made love in forever, but I thought we could since this is probaly going to be our only night together.'' Ron said.

'' Tonight?'' Trish said.

'' That's what I was going for or is that a problem?''

'' No it's just we haven't in a long time and what if it's not like the other times.'' Trish said slowly.

'' It's gets better and better everytime.'' He said.

'' Are you sure?'' Trish said not wanting to go through with this.

'' Positve.''

Trish sighed. '' Okay then we will.''

'' Okay then.'' He said and kissed Trish's neck which made her cringe.

_Why? Why did you say yes?! _She thought.

The Next Day

Trish woke up to Ron with his arm over her waist.

'' You should've said '' no.''

'' Hey.'' Ron said as he looked over at Trish.

'' Hey.'' She said smiling.

'' Last night was wonderful.''

'' Yeah it was.'' Trish said.

'' Guess what?''

'' What?''

'' Before you went to bed. I got a call last night from my boss,'' Ron started.

'' That late at night.

'' Yep and he wants me to go to Toronto and work on a house there.''

'' Oh that's so great babe.'' Trish said.

'' Isn't it. Now we can spend even more time together.''

'' Yep all the time.'' Trish said plainly.

Poor Trish and Adam. Is Trish really leaving with Ron and if she is will Adam go after to her? Coming up next!

Thanks for the reviews **Trishrocks and** **Mosvie 2k8. **You guys make me wanna keep writing.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam's Room

Adam laid in his bed dreaming about Trish. He was thinking about her so much he ended up dreaming about her.

Adam's Dream

_Adam was on the balcony looking at the stars when he felt a hand touch his shoulder._

_He quickly turned around._

_Trish?_

_Hi. She said with a small smile._

_What are you doing here?_

_I couldn't do it._

_Do what?_

_I couldn't go back to Toronto with Ron. I told him about us._

_Adam sighed. What did he say?_

_He wishes the best for me and you. I thought he'd put up a fight, but I was wrong._

_So if he did wish us the best, does that mean we can be together?_

_I think so. Trish said with a smile._

_Good. Adam said and cupped Trish's face in his hand and kissed her lips._

_I love you. He said._

_I love you too. _

_The two shared a passionate kiss and then the dream ended._

'' Trish.'' Adam said tossing and turning.

Adam finally woke up from the dream and looked at the empty spot next to him. Adam sighed and laid back down.

'' I have to get my mind off of this.'' he said.

Adam got out of bed and put on a pair of basketball shorts and went downstairs to the hotel excercise room.

The Excercise Room

Adam walked into the exercise room and went to the treadmill. Adam jogged at a steady pace then turned up the speed. As he was jogging he heard the door open and shut. When Adam looked over he couldn't take his off eyes off of the work-out room guest and he finally did when he fell on his face hard on the treadmill.

'' Oh my god!'' The woman said rushing to Adam's aid. '' Are you okay?'' She said.

'' Trish?'' Adam said in pain.

'' I'm right here. Are you okay?'' She asked again.

'' Yeah.'' He said.

'' Good because you took a pretty hard fall.''

'' Please don't tell anyone you saw that.'' he said.

'' I won't.'' She said smiling.

Adam returned a small smile. '' I thought you were leaving.'' He said seriously.

'' I was, but Ron had to leave for Toronto earlier than I thought. Since he was leaving I thought it would be a good idea to tell Steph I was leaving by myself and stick around longer to tell the fans.''

'' They're gonna be so dissapointed when they hear you left again.''

'' I know they are, but I have to do what I have to do.'' She said.

Adam sighed. '' Well I have to go.'' He said.

'' Bye.''

'' Bye.''

Adam got up from the floor and left out of the work-out room.

Trish sighed because she didn't want Adam to leave especially after the moment they shared. As much as Trish wanted to be with Adam she could not and did not want to be the talk of the whole locker room.

'' Hey, Trish.'' Paul said coming into the locker room.

'' Hey.'' She said.

'' Getting a morning work-out too?''

'' I was, but not anymore. Is Steph upstairs?''

'' Yeah. Why?''

'' I needed to talk to her.''

'' Yeah she's in the room.''

'' Good. See you later, Paul.''

'' Bye.'' He said.

Trish left out of the exercise room.

'' If I'm ever go to tell her I might as well tell her now.'' She said to herself and went upstairs.

Trish knocked on the door of Stephanie's room.

'' Coming!'' She said.

Stephanie answered the door and a smile came upon her face.

'' Hey, Trish.'' She said.

'' Hi. Can I come in?''

'' Sure.''

Trish walked in and took a seat on the couch with Steph.

'' I hope I'm not interuppting something.'' Trish said looking at all of the papers scattered by her laptop on the table.

'' Of course not, so what us that you had to tell me?''

'' Well remember yesterday when you called me in the locker room to talk to me about me and Adam having an affair?''

'' Uh-huh.''

'' Well it's true.''

'' What?!'' Stephanie said.

'' I know, but there's nothing to to make a big deal about cause I ended.''

'' Yeah when you knew that everyone else knew about you two. I asked could you come to my office to see what is true or not and you looked me dead in my eye and said nothing was going on and it really was! I thought we could talk to eachother about everything, Trish.'' Stephanie said furiously.

'' We can it's just..I was worried about what you and everyone else would think of me.'' Trish said as tears started running down her cheeks.

'' Trish, hon. I'm your best friend. I would never judge you and you know that.'' She said looking in the blonde's teary eyes.

'' I know that now. Steph, what do I do?''

'' Do about what?''

'' I was thinking about leaving the WWE, actually I already said I was, but should I?''

'' For what?''

'' To go back to Ron.''

'' Do you want to leave the WWE for him or do you need to leave the WWE for him?''

'' I need to, so I can go back to how things used to be, but.. I love Adam.''

'' Then Trish, don't leave. If you love Adam then you should tell Ron that you two aren't meant to be.''

'' But what will he think of me when I do tell him?''

'' Don't worry about what anyone says. Just follow your heart and do what's best for you.'' She said with a warm smile.

'' You're right.'' Trish said smiling back. '' Thank you, Steph.'' She said and gave the brunette a big hug.

'' Your welcome.''

'' I have to get ready for the arena I'll see you later.''

'' I hope you made the right decision.''

'' I did. See you later.''

'' See you later, Trish.''

Trish smiled and opened the door waving. Trish was about to shut the door behind her but had to say one more thing to Steph.

'' Steph.'' She said widening the door.

'' Hmm?''

'' I'm sorry.''

'' There's no need for an apology.''

Trish just smiled and shut the door.

So Trish is staying because she loves Adam, but what will happen next? Keep reading guys and you'll find out.

Thanks for the reviews **Mosvie 2k8, Trishrocks, TrishOrton, and aresgirl.** Hope you guys can leave a review it would really help a fellow author.


	13. Chapter 13

Trish just smiled and shut the door. She went to her room to get her things for the arena and left.

Later That Night( The Arena)

Trish walked backstage from her match she just had with Melina. She was drenched in sweat and wanted nothing more, but to take a hot shower and lay down in bed... and talk to Adam. Before they left New York Trish was going to talk to him.

'' You did good out there.'' A voice said.

Trish looked up and saw Adam.

'' Thanks.'' She said with a small smile.

'' Your welcome.'' He said. '' You still didn't tell anyone about this morning, did you?''

'' Of course not.''

Adam smiled. '' Good. Now why was I here..oh! We were going out tonight and everyone was wondering would you be there?''

'' I'm sorry, but I have to take a raincheck. I'm so tired I can barely stand now.''

'' I'm sorry to hear you won't be there.'' he said dissapointedly.

'' Don't be.'' she said.

Trish could see the dissapointment on Adam's face. She hated seeing people down especially him.

'' Maybe I can go for a little while.''

'' What?''

'' I said maybe I could go for a little while. If I don't go then I know I'll feel guilty later on.''

'' You don't have to go if you don't want to. I can explain to them.''

He still cares after what I did to him. He's too good. Trish thought.

'' I'm sure. Besides it'll probaly be fun.''

'' I think it will too. We're going to that club near the arena.''

'' That's a really nice club.''

'' Yep, so I guess I see you later?'' Adam said.

'' Yes.'' Trish said smiling.

'' Great. See you at 10:00.''

'' See you.''

Trish sighed a happy sigh and walked to the locker room.

Later That Night

Trish got out of her car and walked into the club. When she walked in she saw Amy waving her hand signaling her to come to the table. Trish smiled and walked over.

'' What's up guys?'' She said.

'' Hey.'' Everyone said.

Trish saw an empty seat by Adam, but didn't want to sit by him because she knew she was going to be even more nervous than she already was. There may have not been any nervousness when they talked earlier today, but for some reason she was now.

'' Trish, you don't have to stand. There's a seat by me.'' Adam said.

'' You sure it's not anyone else's?''

'' Who else do we hang out with, Trish? Go on and sit down.'' Dave said smiling with a bottle of beer in his hand.

'' You don't have to if you don't want to.'' Adam whispered.

'' I want to.'' Trish said and took her seat.

Adam turned his head and looked at her and smiled. '' I'm really glad you came. I kinda thought you wouldn't.''

'' I'd never stand up a friend.''

'' We're still friends?''

'' If you want us to be? I mean we don't have to be.''

'' No. I want to.''

'' Good.'' She said smiling.

'' Chris let's dance.'' Amy said.

'' Of all people why would I want to dance with you?'' he said playfully.

'' Because you love me, Chris. Now come on!'' She said taking his hand.

'' See you guys.''

Everyone waved.

'' Come on babe.'' Paul said.

'' Okay.'' Steph said.

Paul and Stephanie went out on the dance floor too.

'' I'm ready for another beer anyone coming with me?'' Mark said.

'' Alright.'' Mike said.

Dave just nodded his head and stood to his feet.

The three men left the table and went to the bar leaving Adam and Trish alone by theirselves.

'' I hope they didn't do that on purpose.'' Trish said.

'' Nah. I don't think they would, then again you never know.''

Trish giggled. She then heard a song she liked playing.

'' I love this song.'' She said.

Adam smiled. '' May I have this dance?'' He said holding his hand out.

'' You may.'' Trish said.

They went out on the dance floor and began to dance. While dancing a random person in the club began talkng to Trish.

'' How about you ditch this guy for me?'' He said.

Trish just ignored him as she continued to dance with Adam.

'' Hey I'm talking to you.'' He said grabbing Trish's arm.

'' Don't touch her!'' Adam said.

'' Or what?'' He said.

'' Or there will be consequences to pay. Come on, Trish.'' Adam said taking Trish's hand.

Not wanting to let go the guy pulled Adam by his arm and turned him around. Before Adam could react the man's fist connected to Adam's jaw. After the punch the two men began to fight. While fighting the man's friends came over and began to jump Adam. Trish ran away from the fight to get Mark and the other guys. When they came over the club soon turned into a brawl.

'' Everybody out of here now!'' Mike called out.

The gang left out the club unharmed even though a brawl was still going on and was eventually going to come outside.

'' Adam take Trish back to the hotel. I'll drive your car back there, just get her back to the hotel safely.'' He said.

'' What?'' Adam said.

'' Just do it!'' he said and grabbed Adam's keys out of his hand and left with the others.

'' Come on.'' Adam said and took Trish's hand.

Trish and Adam left the club and went back to the hotel.

The Hotel

Adam and trish walked inside the lobby. They caught the elevator and went to Trish's room.

'' Thanks for drving me back here and protecting me from that guy.'' Trish said.

'' I barely did. His friends jumped me and everything.'' Adam said.

'' But you still got me out of there safely, didn't you?''

'' I did, but-

'' No "buts". You saved me.''

'' I guess.''

'' You did.''

'' Well I guess I see you later.''

'' Bye.''

'' Bye.'' He said and went to his room.

Trish sighed and went inside her room. She changed out of her clothes and laid down for bed. Trish tried going to sleep, but couldn't. She neede to tell Adam how she felt and she needed to tell him now.

Trish got out of bed and went to Adam's room. She kncoked on the door and he answered.

'' Trish? What are you doing here?''

'' I need to talk to you.''

Will Trish tell Adam about her feelings? And if she does how will Adam react to this? Coming up next!

Review Please!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me hellas to update. I've been trying all week long to make a good chapter and I think i got it. Hopefully you guys like it.**

'' Trish? What are you doing here?''

'' I need to talk to you.''

'' About what?''

'' I just need to talk to you.''

'' Okay. Wanna come in?''

'' Actually I was thinking about going outside.''

'' In our pajamas?'' He said with a crazy look on his face.

''' Don't you have a robe?''

'' I do but...nevermind. I'll be back.''

'' Okay.''

As crazy as it sounded it actually wasn't. If things did get crazy Trish could easily make a run for it. Even though it wasn't the way to go.

Adam came out of the room with his robe.

'' Do we have to do this?''

'' We don't have to, but In really wanted to talk outside since it's such a nice night out.''

'' Whatever you say, Trish.''

Trish and Adam went downstairs and outside.

'' So what is that ou wanted to talk to me about?'' Adam asked.

Trish sighed. '' Us.''

'' What about us?''

'' I can't keep going on like this.''

'' Like what?''

'' I can't keep going on with my life knowing we're not okay.''

'' Trish.'' Adam said.

'' We're not. I chose my husband over you knowing full well that I love you. I thought that if I did wouldn't have to worry about anymore rumours and my life would be better with Ron, but to tell you the truth, Adam I'm a wreck without without you.'' She said as tear ran down her cheeks. '' I might not have showed it before, but now I can't hold it in any longer.''

'' Trish, hon.''

'' I'm so miserable without you. The only reason I even stayed in the WWE was to be with you. I bet you want nothing to do with me.''

'' Trish.'' He said for the third time in an annoyed way.

'' I'm sorr I just-

Before Trish could say anything else, Adam captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Adam held Trish close to his chest as they kissed. Trish ran her fingers through Adams hair as a small moan escaped her lips. The two broke apart several seconds later.

'' I love you so, much, Adam.''

'' I love you too.'' he said looking in her eyes.

Trish smiled and took Adam's hand in hers.

'' I've missed you so much.''

'' I think I missed you more. I hit my face because I couldn't take my eyes off of you.''

Trish giggled. '' Aw poor baby.'' She said caressing his cheek and then kissing it.

'' Thank you.''

'' Your welcome.''

'' Wanna go upstairs?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes.''

Adam smiled and stood to his feet. He reached out his and Trish gladly took it. The two walked upstairs hand-in-hand back to Trish's room.

Adam picked Trish up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Without hurting her Adam gently laid his body down on Trish's and the two shared a passionate kiss. Trish helped Adam pull his shirt from over his and kissed his nipple, which Adam really liked. He raised Trish's head and kissed her gagain while lifting up the bottome of her tank top. He then lifted the shirt from over her head and kissed her shoulders.

The rest of the night Adam and Trish made love to eachother over and over again.

The Next Day

Adam softly kissed Trish's shoulder which woke her up with a smile on her face. Trish turned on her other side and looked at Adam.

'' Well goodmorning beautiful.'' he said.

'' Goodmorning.'' She said. '' Last night was the best night I ever had.''

'' Better than when we made love in Toronto?''

'' In Toronto it was wonderful, but here..it was magical.''

'' Magical, huh?''

'' Yep.''

'' I wonder what next time's going to be.'' He said lowering his head to kiss Trish.

'' I don't know.'' Trish said and gave Adam a peck.

'' A peck?! He said.

'' Join me in the shower and you''ll get even more kisses.

'' I'm in!'' Adam said as he jumped out of bed naked.

Trish gasped. '' Come on, you naughty boy.'' She said.

Aw. They're so happy. What will happen next?! As I always say keep reading and you'll find out.

Review Please!


	15. Chapter 15

Trish gasped. '' Come on, you naughty boy.''

'' Coming!'' Adam said and walked into the bathroom with Trish.

Adam went to the shower and turned it on. With his free hand he pulled Trish in and went in after her.

Adam and Trish looked at eachother.

'' God, you're beautiful.'' He said.

'' Thank you.'' She said blushing.

Adam stepped forward and took Trish in his arms. He kissed her lips and pulled her under the water with him. The hot water felt so good and relaxing on their bodies as they kissed. Adam broke away and picked up the shampoo.

'' Turn around.'' He whispered softly in Trish's ear.

Trish followed his command. Adam ran his hands across Trish's hair with his soft, gentle hands. Trish felt like she was going to melt if he kept this up.

After Adam washed Trish's hair, Trish washed his and the two washed eachother's bodies. They then got out of the shower, got dressed in some comfortable clothes, and cuddled up together in bed for awhile.

'' I still can't believe it.'' Adam said.

'' Believe what?'' Trish said.

'' That we're together. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me either, but you do. I love you, Trish.''

'' I love you too, Adam.'' She said and kissed his lips.

Adam smiled. '' What are we going to tell Ron?''

'' The truth. I love you and I want to be with you. I don't want to keep sneaking around anymore.''

'' Me either.'' He said. '' I think we should tell him when we get to Toronto since our next show is going to be there.''

'' I think we should too.'' Trish said.

'' I knew you would agree.''

'' Come on let's get ready to go.'' Trish said.

Adam and Trish got ready to leave for their next flight to Toronoto. After getting everything together all of the wrestlers left together for their flight.

* * *

That Night( The Arena)

Trish was in the women's locker room talking to Stephanie when she got a phone call.

'' It's, Ron.'' She said looking at the caller ID.

'' Well answer.'' Steph said.

'' He's going to ask me why haven't I come home yet.''

'' Did he notice that last night?''

'' My phone was off all last night and this morning, so I wouldn't know.''

'' Just answer.''

Trish sighed. '' Okay. I will.'' She said and answered the phone. '' Hello?''

'' Hey babe.''

'' I'm so sorry, babe I never told you I was staying. You must be so mad at me right now.'' She said.

'' I'm not. People forget all the time, but promise me this, babe,''

'' Yes?''

'' Call me. You know I worry about you since you're so far away from me.''

'' Oh. I will, babe.''

'' You promise?''

'' Yes I promise. I love you.''

'' I love you too. I saw you on t.v. tonight, and I really think since you're going to only be here for tonight that we spend a little time together since we only did that one night in New York.''

'' That sounds great, babe. I can't wait.''

'' Me either. See you later.''

'' Bye, hon.'' She said and hung up the telephone.

'' Well?'' Stephanie said.

'' He wants me to spend time with him. Steph, how do I explain that I love someone esle after he told me this?''

'' You have to, Trish.''

'' I'm so scared about what will happen when me and Adam tell him this.''

'' You and Adam?''

'' Yes.''

'' Aw. Maybe he wants to be there in case something goes down.''

'' Maybe.''

Stephanie heard Triple H's music playing.

'' Show's over now. When are you going to tell him?''

'' Tonight. If I don't do it tonight then it'll keep worrying me.''

'' You're right you guys should do it tonight. Call me if you need me, okay?'' The brunette said standing to her feet.

'' I will.'' Trish said standing up also.

Trish and Stephanie left out of the locker room. They saw Adam in the hallway talking to Mark and went over to the two men.

'' Hey guys.'' Stephanie said.

'' Hey.'' They said.

Adam saw a sad worried look on Trish's face.

'' Trish, you okay?'' Adam asked.

'' Ron called.''

'' He did?'' Adam said.

'' Yeah.''

'' We'll leave you two alone. Come one, Steph.''

'' Bye, guys.''

They waved and went back to their conversation.

'' What did he say?''

'' He wants to spend time with me. I said yes, even though I'm still going to tell him the truth.''

'' You are?''

'' Yeah. Are you still going to go in there with me?'' She asked.

'' You know I am.''

'' Good.'' She said and hugged him.

'' You ready to go?''

'' Yes.''

The couple left the arena.

Trish's House

'' You sure you wanna go in there by yourself?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes I am. I'll call you when I need you, okay.''

'' Please do. I'll never live with myself if something happens to you.''

'' I will.'' Trish said and got out of the car.

She walked to the house and opened the door.

'' Please be careful.'' Adam said.

Sorry for the crappy chapter. I hope you guys forgive me. Anyway what will happen if Trish does tell Ron the truth? Coming up next!

Thanks for the reviews **Mosvie 2k8 and Trishrocks**. I can always depend on you two to review my stories.


	16. Chapter 16

Trish walked inside the huse for looking for Ron.

'' Babe. Where are you?'' She said.

'' I'm in the kitchen!'' Ron called out.

Trish sighed and walked into the kitchen. She knew she had to put on a fake smile, so Ron wouldn't suspect anything.

'' Hey!'' Ron said putting the wooden spoon down.

'' Hi.'' Trish said walking to him with her arms reaching out for a hug.

Ron hugged Trish and kissed her lips. Trish wanted to wipe her lips, but didn't want to be disprespctful towards Ron.

'' Come on and take a seat.'' He said taking her hand.

'' Okay.'' She said.

Trish took a seat. While waiting for Ron to come back to the table she thought for a moment.

_'' How can I tell him and he's happy about me coming home?'' _She thought.

'' Trish?'' Ron said.

_'' What am I going to do?'' _She thought again.

'' Trish!''

'' Huh?!'' She said alarmed.

'' You weren't saying anything. Is everything, alright?'' He asked.

'' Uh-huh. I see you made angel hair pasta, which is my all time favorite!''She said smiling.

'' Well I wanted to make you something special and since angel hair is your favorite I thought that would be a perfect idea.''

'' It was a perfect idea. Thank you, babe.''

'' Your welcome, baby.'' He said and kissed her hand.

Trish just gave a small smile then turned away.

The doorbell rang.

'' Who is that interuppting us?'' Ron said playfully.

'' Go answer it, you know we'll ahve all night together.''

'' You're right, babe.'' He said smiling.

Ron went to the door and answered it.

'' What's up, Adam?''

'' Adam?'' Trish said to herself.

Trish turned around and saw Adam and Ron coming into the kitchen.

'' Hey, Trish.'' Adam said.

'' Hi.''

_'' I didn't even have to call him, he just came. God, he cares so much.''_ She thought.

'' So what brings you here this time of night?'' Ron asked.

'' I was on my way to my house and decided to bring Trish her purse. She left it at the arena.''

'' That explains the purse in your hand.'' Ron said.

'' Wait. You thought this was mine?'' Adam said with a smile.

'' I didn't think that. I just..nevermind.''

'' Yeah.'' Adam said awkwardly.

He turned to Trish and smiled at her. He then walked over to give Trish her purse.

'' Thank you so much, Adam.''

'' Your welcome.''

Ron's scell phone rang. '' Excuse me guys.'' He said and went upstairs leaving Trish and Adam by theirselves.

Silence fell between the two uintil Adam spoke up.

'' I take it you didn't tell him.'' He said.

'' I couldn't.'' Trish said.

'' Why, Trish? I thought you said you were.''

'' I was, but there's no way I can now. Ron thinks our marriage is going strong and because of that I don't think I can tell.''

'' Not alone, right?''

'' Not at all.''

'' What?''

'' I can't do that to him. I can't break his heart.''

'' But what about us, Trish?''

'' There is no "us".''

'' If there's no "us", then why did you say all of thiose things about loving me and being miserable without me?''

'' I do love you and I am miserable without you, but..

'' But what?''

'' We can't keep sneaking around or keep having this affair.''

'' You keep saying you love me, yet you're doing this to us. If you really loved me you wouldn't be this to us!'' He said angrily.

'' How many times do I have to tell you? There is no "us"?'' Trish said as tears olled down her cheeks.

'' You can say it as many times as you want, but just know that if there was no "us" you wouldn't be crying nor would you love me.'' Adam said.

Ron came back into the kitchen.

'' Sorry, guys.'' He said.

'' No problem.'' Adam said.

'' It's okay.'' Trish said.

'' Adam we were having a small dinner, did you want to join us?'' Ron asked.

'' No thanks. I was just about to leave.''

'' You sure?'' He said.

'' yeah I am. See you later guys.'' Adam said and left out of the kitchen.

'' I wonder why he's in such a rush.'' Ron said.

'' Maybe he has to get up early for the gym.'' Trish said.

'' You guys aren't leaving tomorrow morning?''

'' No. We're leaving tomorrow night.''

'' Oh. Well that just gives me plenty of time to make up all of the days were apart.''

'' Yeah it does.'' Trish said wiping her tears.

'' You okay, hon?''

'' Yeah I just have a splitting headache.''

'' Oh. That means we can't spend tonight together.''

'' We have all tomorrow babe.''

'' You're right. I'll carry you upstairs.''

'' Okay.'' trish said sniffiling.

Ron carried Trish upstairs and laid her down in bed. He then left out of the room.

'' I wish this didn't have to be this way, Adam.'' Trish said to herself before she went to sleep.

I know I haven't updated in a long time. Part of me didn't want to update and the other half did, but I just didn't want to make another bad chapter like I did before. I don't know if I should continue the way the story is heading now. I feel like I'm carrying on a story that should've ended months ago. Shouldf I continue or end it right here? Please be honest with me, guys.


	17. Chapter 17

The Next Day

Trish woke up with a smile on her face and turned over. When she saw Ron laying next to her sleep, her smile immediately went to a frown.

'' It was only a dream.'' She said to herself.

She had been dreaming about Adam all night long to the point where she forgot all about last night.

Trish let out a troubled sigh and got out of bed to get in the shower.

As Trish let the hot water hit her skin she thought about Adam and what would happen if they saw eachother at the arena that morning. It wasn't even a whole day and she missed him like crazy.

Trish felt a pair of hands on her shoulder and then kisses going up and down her neck. Trish felt sick to stomach as Ron kissed her body. Adam was the only person she wanted to kiss her.

'' I have to go.'' Trish said.

Trish grabbed her towel and ran out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes. When she got to her bed she collapsed on it and sobbed into her pillow.

'' Trish.'' Ron said coming into the room.

_'' What do you want now?!'' _She thought. '' Just leave me alone, please.'' She said.

'' Babe. You ran out of the shower when I got in. What's going on?'' He asked.

'' I asked you nicely and I don't feel like saying it again to you.''

'' I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what has gotten into you all of a sudden.''

_'' You might as well tell him now, Trish.'' _She thought.

'' If I tell you this will you promise me that you won't be mad at me?''

'' I promise.'' Ron said.

Trish sighed. '' While you were away Adam was here for me and while he was here we hung out and did everything together.''

'' And?''

'' And while he was here I started to feel things for him that was way past friendship. I was actually falling for my best friend, who I still do love.'' She said as she wiped her tears.

Ron shook his head and put his head in his hands.

'' I'm so sorry, Ron.'' She said sincerely.

Ron looked back up. '' Did you sleep with him?'' He asked.

'' Yes.''

'' How may times?''

'' None of that matters. The only thing that does matter is that I told you.''

'' You're right. It doesn't matter.''

'' Are you mad?'' Trish said.

'' I mad, but I know that I shouldn't be because I'm part of the blame.''

'' No. This was all my fault. Not yours.''

'' Yes it is, Trish. I pushed you away by being away from you all the time.''

'' Ron.''

'' It's true, Trish. If I had been there for you, then you wouldn't have fallen for another man. Don't blame yourself because you'll feel even worse than you do now.''

'' I'm so sorry, Ron. I never meant to hurt you.''

'' I know you didn't because I can see it in your eyes. I wanna tell you something before you leave for the arena.''

'' And that is?'' Trish said.

'' Go after him.''

'' Huh?''

'' I said go after him. I know you love him and you do want to be with him.'' He said.

'' I do, but what about us?''

'' The only thing that matters right now is your happiness.''

'' I can't believe you're saying this.''

'' Me either. Just go after him, Trish.''

'' Thank you, Ron.''

'' Your welcome.''

Later That Morning( The Arena)

Trish walked inside the arena. While she was walking to the women's locker room she saw a familiar face. It was Adam and he was talking to Mark. Mark pointed to Trish and then her eyes and Adam's eyes met with one another.

So Ron understands and Trish and Adam saw eachother. What will happen next?! Keep reading and you'll find out.

Thanks **Trishrocks **for the encouragement you rock!!!

Review Please!!!


	18. Chapter 18

The two looked at eachother for a good ten seconds. Trish was about to walk over to the two men, but she suddenly collapsed on the cold hard concrete floor.

'' Trish!'' Adam said running to her aid.

All of the wrestlers began to crowd around them.

'' Trish, baby.'' Adam said as he cradled Trish in his arms.

'' Somebody get a paramedic. Now!'' Mark said.

'' They're already here.'' Paul said coming through the crowd with Michael.

'' Give her some room, you guys.'' Mike said.

'' It's going to be okay, babe.'' Adam said.

It was the second time Adam called her "baby" in front of everyone. He didn't care. All he cared about was Trish.

'' She is going to be alright, Adam.'' One of the paramedics said.

The paramedics put Trish on a stretcher.

'' Can I ride with her?'' Adam asked.

'' I'm afraid not, Adam, but you can ride behind us.'' He replied.

'' But I have to make sure she's alright.'' He said.

'' She's going to be alright. I promise you, man.'' Mike said.

'' Mike, how can you can make promises and we just saw Trish collapse on the floor for no particular reason?''

'' Just believe, Adam. Believe that The Lord will keep her alive.''

Adam nodded. '' I will.''

'' Good. Now come on.''

Michael and Adam left the arena aand followed the paramedics to the hospital.''

Michael and Adam walked inside and walked over to the front desk.

'' Excuse me Miss, has Patricia Stratigias been admitted in here yet?'' Michael asked.

'' Just a couple of minutes ago. And you are?'' The older woman asked.

'' We're her friends. Michael Hickenbottom and Adam Copeland.''

'' I see.''

'' Is she doing fine? Did she wake up?'' Adam asked anxiously.

'' I'm sorry, Mr. Copeland-

'' Adam.'' He said.

'' Adam. I'm only informed to tell you that much and nothing more. If you were her family then I could.''

'' Please, Ms. I have to know if the woman I love is alive or not.'' He said looking in her eyes.

She could see the pain in his eyes. As much as she wanted to tell Adam she couldn't.

'' I'm sorry, Adam.''

'' So what am I suppossed to do?''

'' I don't know, but I do know that's all I can share with you like I told you before.''

'' Come on, Adam. Let's take a seat.''

'' I don't want to.''

'' Come on, man. You just have to relax.'' Michael said.

'' Relax? Mike, how can I relax knowing Trish may not make it out of here?!'' He shouted.

'' Adam.''

'' No! Don't Adam me. You're probaly enjoying this.''

'' What are you talking about?''

'' You didn't want us together. Well here it is, Mike. We're not and we may never be, so Mike are you gonna give me one of your lectures now?'' He said.

'' That's not true and like I told you before; I was only trying to tell you the truth.''

'' Well you were right. Right about this whole thing blowing up in our faces.''

'' Adam. You don't understand. I wanted you two together.''

'' What? That's a load of bull and you know it!''

'' I didn't approve of you two together at first, but then when I saw you two together last night. I knew that you really did love eachother and that you did want to be with eachother for the rest of your lives.''

'' Mike, I love her so much it hurts.'' He said as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

'' I know you do and she loves you too.''

Adam sighed. '' I want to see her so bad.''

'' I do too, man. I do too.''

'' I'm sorry, man.'' Adam said sincerely.

'' I'm sorry too.'' He said.

'' It's not your fault. It's mine.''

'' No, it was mine too.''

'' I guess we're both to blame.''

'' I guess.'' Mike said.

Review please!


	19. Chapter 19

Adam wiped the tears from his eyes. His cell phone then rang.

'' Hello? He said.

'' Adam? Mark said.

'' Hey.''

'' Hi. Any word on Trish yet?''

'' They're not letting us see her, man.''

'' Because you're not family?'' Mark said as he if actually was reading Adam's mind.

'' How did you know? Adam said surprised.

'' They told me the same thing when Michelle was in the hospital, but don't worry about that because we're coming in now.''

Adam still had the phone on his ear as he looked through the dooors of the hospital. mark and the whole gang were coming through. Adam waved his hand signaling the gang to come over here with them.

Everyone greeted eachother when they met up together.

'' So who's going to do to it?'' Chris asked.

'' Do what?'' Dave said.

'' Pretend like they're a family member of Trish's, so we can see her.'' Chris replied.

Any volunteers?'' Amy asked looking around at her friends.

'' We you know me and Mike can't do it. We already tried.'' Adam said.

'' I'll do it.'' Stephanie said.

'' Alright then.'' Mark said.

'' I'm coming with you, Steph.'' Amy said.

'' Now you want to go.'' Chris said with a smile on his face.

'' Shut up, Chris!'' Amy said and went along with Stephanie.

'' I'm always getting told to shut up.'' Chris said to Dave.

'' It's ok, man.'' Dave said with a smile as he put a hand on Chris' shoulder.

Stephanie and Amy went to the front desk.

'' Hello?'' The secretary said.

'' Hi. I'm Patricia Stratigias' sister. Is it alright if we see her?'' Stephanie asked.

'' Sure. Her room's just right over there. It's #5.''

'' Thank you, Ms.'' Stephanie said smiling.

'' Thanks.'' Amy said.

'' Your welcome, ladies.''

Steph and Amy just smiled and walked away.

'' Mission accomplished.'' Amy said grinning.

The two women finally got to Trish's room.

'' I hope she's alright.'' Steph said.

'' You know she's strong. I bet she's awake right now.'' The red-head said.

'' I guess you're right.'' She said and knocked on the door.

'' Come in.'' Trish said weakly.

Amy and Steph gasped. '' She is!'' They said in unison.

Stephanie opened the door and walked into the room with Amy behind her.

'' Hey.'' Stephanie said with a smile.

'' Hey.'' Trish said smiling back.

'' How you feeling?'' Amy asked as she took a seat in one of the chairs next to Trish's bed.

'' My body's a little weak, but I'll be fine.'' She replied.

'' You sure?'' Stephanie said.

'' Yeah I'm sure. The doctors told me to rest alot and by then I'll be back in action.''

'' You don't have to hurry and come back, Trish. Me and My dad can always have you catch a later flight to Florida.'' Steph said seriously.

'' It's ok, Steph.''

'' No it's not.'' Stephanie said. '' Trish you just fainted. The last thing I need is you is to faint in the middle of the ring.'' She said.

'' But, Steph-

'' She's right, Trish.'' Amy said.

'' Well at least let me fly to Florida with you guys. I'll can rest on the plane and in the hotel room.

Stephanie didn't like the sound of that, but how could she say no when Trish was giving her the puppy dog look.

'' You're so committed to the WWE, how can I say no.'' Stephanie said.

'' Yes!'' Trish said.

'' I'm serious, Trish as soon as we get there you have to rest.''

'' I know, Steph.''

'' Good because I don't think me, Adam, or anyone else can handle you being in the hospital again.''

'' Adam,'' Trish said. '' Where is he?''

'' He's in the lobby with the guys. He was so sad knowing you were in here.''

'' Really?''

'' Yes. Really.'' Amy said.

Trish smiled. It made her heart soften knowing he still cared about her. If only she didn't faint.

'' Do you want to see him?'' Steph asked.

'' Not yet. I'm quite tired.''

'' Do you want us to leave?'' Amy asked.

'' You don't have to.''

'' We will anyway.'' Steph said. '' Come on, Ames.''

'' See you later, Trish.''

'' Bye.''

'' Whenever you do get released let us know and I'll come pick you up.'' Steph said.

'' Actually I do this evening.'' Trish said.

'' Then I'll be here.''

'' Okay.''

'' Bye, Trish.''

'' Bye.''

Stephanie and Amy waved and left out of the room.

'' I was so close to telling him. Why did I have to faint?'' She thought.

Later That Night ( The Hotel)

'' After the show we'll be back to get you, so we can catch our flight, okay?'' Amy said.

'' Okay.'' Trish said as she laid in Amy's bed.

The women went to the door and waved at Trish before the left out the door.

'' Bye.'' She said.

Trish stayed in the bed for a minute before she got out of bed to see if Amy and Steph were gone. She looked out the door. They were already in the elevator. Trish went back into the room to put on her clothes. She was going to tell Adam how she felt and she was going to tell him now.

Ten Minutes Later

Trish left out of the hotel and caught a cab to drive her to the arena. When she got there, she walked inside and looked around to see if she knew anyone. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone after her fall except Adam. Trish walked pass the many dressing rooms and finally got to Adam's.

She knocked on the door.

'' Who's there?'' Adam said.

'' Trish!'' She called out.

Adam answered the door. Hee couldn't believe Trish was here and standing rigth in front of him.

'' Trish...what are you doing here?'' He asked.

I'm so sorry guys for being gone so long. Review if there's anyone out there that's still intrested!!!


	20. Chapter 20

'' Trish, what are you doing here?'' A woman's voice said.

_Damnit! _Trish thought.

It was Stephanie's voice and she knew she was going to get an earful.

'' Hey, Steph!'' Trish said with a big fake grin on her face.

'' Trish, you know you should be in bed. What are you doing here anyway?'' The brunette questioned.

'' I'm fine, Steph. You know I really don't need anyone montitoring me even after what happened!'' She snapped back.

'' Trish, Steph's right.'' Adam interjected. '' I'm not wrestling tonight, I can take you back to the hotel, if you like.''

'' I fine, guys. I don't need-

Trish began feeling dizzy. The hallways seemed like it was spinning.

'' Trish, you okay?'' Adam asked as he put a hand over her shoulder.

'' Yeah. I just-''

Then out nowhere she collapsed again. Before she hit the floor Adam caught her in his arms.

'' Steph, go gets the EMTs. Now!'' Adam demanded.

Stephanie nodded and hurried to get them.

The EMTs got there and put her on a spine board. After that one the EMTs gave Trish CPR. He pumped her chest three times and finally woke up.

'' What happened?'' Trish said as she looked around.

'' You fainted again.'' Adam said. '' I caught you before you fell to the ground.''

'' Oh. Adam!'' Trish said as she hugged him.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she hugged him. God, she was so happy to know that he was there for her once again.

'' Hey. It's okay. Don't cry.'' He said as he broke away from her.

'' I'm so glad that you're here with me.'' She said. '' I've missed you do much.''

'' I've missed you too.'' Adam said smiling. '' I love you.''

'' I love you too.''

Adam touched Trish's face and kissed her lips. He was waiting for so long to do that. The two kissed for several seconds.

'' Well, Trish. I guess you're okay, now.'' One of the EMTs said smiling.

Adam and Trish broke apart. Trish giggled.

'' Thank you, doctor.'' Trish said.

'' Thanks.'' Stephanie said.

'' Your welcome. You two. Take it easy, Trish.'' He said.

'' I will.'' She said as she stood to her feet.

The EMTs packed up their things and walked away.

Stephanie walked over to Adam and Trish with a smile.

'' Aww.'' She said. '' Does Ron know everything now?''

'' Yeah. He does.'' Trish said.

'' He does?'' Adam asked.

'' Yeah. He knows that I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?'' Trish asked.

'' You know I do.'' Adam said smiling.

Trish let out a happy sigh and put her arms around Adam's neck and kissed his lips.

'' Well what do we have here.'' Another voice said.

Trish and Adam broke apart. They smiled when they saw Michael and Mark standing there with a grin on their face.

'' I guess this means you two are together now.'' Mark said.

'' Yeah it does.'' Adam said.

'' Congratulations you two.'' Mike said. '' Trish, I'm sorry.''

'' For what?''

'' For sticking my nose in you guys' buisness. It wasn't my place.''

'' Don't be. You were just trying to tell us like you said before.''

'' No hard feelings?'' Mike said.

'' None.'' Trish said.

'' Good.'' Mike said and gave her a hug.

* * *

A Year Later

Adam and Trish and the gang was arriving at MLB game. They got their drinks and food and took a seat.

'' Which team you are cheering for, babe?'' Adam asked.

'' You know who I'm cheering for...the Boston Red Sox!'' She said. '' What about you?''

'' Aw. I'm sorry, babe, but I have to disagree. I'm going for the Toronto Blue Jays.''

'' Well just to let you know the The Sox are gonna kick the Jays' asses.''

'' Trish, you're a traitor.'' Chris interjected. '' How can you root for the Sox when you're from Toronto?''

'' Chris, you had nothing to do with that, so shut up!'' Amy added.

'' Speak for yourself.'' Chris said.

The two then began to argue as always. Adam and Trish couldn't help, but laugh.

Ten Minutes Later

The game finally about to start. As the Red Sox came out Adam booed and got a few stares from the Boston natives.

'' What?'' He said looking at one of the natives.

'' Turn around.'' Trish said smiling.

The game started. Fifteen minutes later the kiss-cam came on.

The camera went to Paul and Stephanie. Paul gave Steh a peck and the camera went to Micahel and Mark.

'' You better get that damn camera off me!'' Mark growled.

The gang just laughed.

Then the camera went to Chris and Amy next. Amy and Chris looked at eachother.

'' You know what. There.'' Chris said as he put his hands on both sides of Amy's face and kissed her.

Amy smacked Chris' face even though she enjoyed the kiss.

'' Hey!'' He said.

The last couple the kiss came went to was Adam and Trish. Adam and Trish looked in eachother's eyes and shared a passionate kiss. Some of the fans and the gang cheered them, while others gave Trish whistles. The couple then broke apart and hugged eachother.

After the kiss-cam went off a message popped up on the jumbotron. It said; " Trish Stratus, will you marry me?"

'' Patricia Anne Stratigias, will you marry me?'' Adam asked as he held out a diamond ring.

'' Yes!'' Trish exclaimed and took Adam's face in her hands and kissed his lips.

The passionate kiss deepened as Adam ran his fingers through Trish's blonde hair. The two held eachother close not wanting the kiss to ever end. Finally it did a few seconds later.

'' You have made me the happiest man on earth!'' Adam said.

'' And you have made me the happiest woman on earth, Adam Copeland. I love you.'' She said.

'' I love you too.''

The End

Please review for this final time, guys! I'm so sad it's over.


End file.
